A Touch of Spice
by krispybee12
Summary: Eric and Sookie were high school sweethearts; they married right after graduation and life for them is perfect, until they lose that romantic spark. Eric has an idea but will Sookie go along with his plan to add a touch of spice to their bedroom? AH, AU, G/S/E *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another AH G/S/E story because you guys are so awesome, and I just can't seem to stop writing them... :)**

 **Enjoy! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

SOPV

"Yeah, right there, yes!" I call as Eric pounds into me, and I'm hoping this is finally it. He shudders above me and groans as he finds his climax. Shit. He looks at me with hope and I shake my head sheepishly as he rolls to his side of the bed with a loud groan of frustration.

"Dammit, what am I doing wrong?" he asks me in desperation. I sit up and take him into my arms.

"It's okay, sweetie, this kind of thing just happens sometimes," I explain, trying to console him by rubbing his back gently. He runs his hand through his hair in frustration and I feel even worse as he looks to me miserably.

"Do you still love me?" he asks and my heart breaks to have him even question my feelings for him. I take his face into my hands looking deep into the ocean blue pools of his eyes. Those same eyes I fell in love with all those years ago.

"Eric, you're my husband and I love you more than words can say, this is just something we'll have to work on, okay? It happens to plenty of women, you shouldn't blame yourself," I explain as I place a gentle kiss to his soft lips. He gives me a small smile and nods to me. He stands from the bed and I take in the view of his amazing body as he dresses for work, thankful once more that I have this spectacular man as my husband.

I follow him out to the kitchen and hand him his lunch pail as he kisses me goodbye. I watch him walk out to his pickup and wave to him through the window as he backs down the driveway, making his way to work on the Bon Temps Road Crew. I turn and pour myself a cup of coffee, plopping down to the kitchen table as I find myself deep in thought.

Eric and I were high school sweethearts, and each other's first everything. We married right after graduation and I looking back, I wouldn't have done things any differently. He's the man of my dreams and the love of my life. He's incredibly handsome and sweet and I have absolutely no complaints, well, almost none anyways.

Ever since the two of us started dating freshman year, the chemistry between us has been off the charts. Sex in high school was exciting and adventurous, between sexy romps in our cars parked out in the bayou and sneaking into each other's bedrooms after our parents were asleep, it was always incredible.

Even after we got married our sex life was near perfect. We christened every surface of our small house and he would often surprise me by showing up during his lunch hour for a hot quickie, it was like we just couldn't get enough of each other, until recently.

I don't know what happened with us. Try as I may, I just can't seem to find my satisfaction in our lovemaking anymore. It's beyond frustrating, and it kills me to know Eric somehow thinks it's his fault. I need to figure out a way to fix this before it causes problems with our marriage. A knock at the front door brings me out of my thoughts and I grin as I open the door for my best friend.

"You're just the girl I need to talk to," I tell her as I pull Amelia into a tight hug. We've been best friends since high school, and I can talk to her about literally anything.

"Oh, goody," she tells me with a giggle as I pour her a cup of coffee. "So, what did you need to talk to me about, please tell me you're pregnant," she pleads as I roll my eyes.

"God no, I don't even want to think about kids yet," I tell her with a sigh. We've had this conversation too many times already. She gives me a wide grin.

"You two would make the cutest little babies together," she says dreamily as I glare at her. "Fine, no babies, _yet_ ," she says with a grin, "What did you need to talk about then?"

"Well, we're having some issues in the bedroom, rather, _I'm_ having some issues," I tell her raising a brow at her until she nods in understanding.

"So, no more fireworks," she says as I shake my head glumly. "That's not such a big deal, Sook; I mean every married couple goes through something like this. You just have to find something to bring back that spark," she tells me with a wink.

"Like what?" I ask eager for answers to this problem. She grins widely as her eyes sparkle with mischievous thoughts.

"Have you two ever tried using toys?" she asks as I wrinkle my nose and shake my head.

" _So_ not interested," I tell her. I just can't imagine using something like that with Eric, and I really don't think he'd be too keen on the idea either.

"You could try role playing," she suggests as I look at her questioningly. "You know, like he could be the big, bad vampire and you're the helpless virgin damsel that he seduces with his fangs as he passionately ravishes your body," she says dramatically as I break out into a fit of giggles picturing my husband with fangs. Yeah, right.

"I wouldn't be able to do it, I'd be too busy laughing," I tell her through my giggles as she sighs and shakes her head.

"I thought you wanted my help," she tells me with a pout and I sober my laughter.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just don't think I could do those things," I explain as a wide grin crosses her face. "What?" I ask her as she shakes her head.

"No, you wouldn't be able to handle it," she says, peaking my curiosity.

"Oh, come on Ames, just tell me. I'm desperate to fix this," I plead, batting my lashes at her as she sighs.

"Well, a while back Pam and I were dealing with a similar issue, and we brought a third person into the bedroom to play," she says, wiggling her eyebrows at me as I gasp in surprise.

"You did?" I ask as she nods solemnly. "And it worked for you guys?" I ask in surprise as she nods once more.

"Like a charm," she tells me with a grin. Could I do something like that? Would Eric want to try something like that? Who would we even ask to do something like that with us? My mind is spinning as Amelia waves her hands in my face, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Earth to Sook," she says with a grin. "It was just an idea, don't space out on me," she says playfully as I nod to her, but I can't stop thinking about what she said. I need to talk to Eric about this, to see what he would think about trying something so adventurous.

EPOV

I leave the house feeling frustrated once again. I can't understand why I can't seem to please my wife the way I used to. We've always had a great sex life and now, after four years of marriage, it's like we've hit a brick wall and I don't know what to do to fix it.

I mean I'm certainly not having any of the same issues she is, which makes me think I'm doing something wrong, even if she's assured me time and time again that it's just her. I hate knowing I'm leaving her unsatisfied over and over again. We need to fix this soon, I love my wife and I want her to be happy. I pull up to the job site and see Godric standing against his truck waiting for me.

"Another rough morning?" he asks as I nod and sigh loudly. I'm about to pour my guts to my best friend when Sookie's brother, and our supervisor, Jason approaches us.

"Talk later?" I ask as he nods to me. Jason gives us our jobs for the day and we quickly get to work as I try and push the troubles of my marriage to the back of my mind. The day goes by rather quickly as it usually does with this job, and before long, it's time for lunch. I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I make my way to my pickup and take out my lunch pail, seating myself on the open tailgate as Godric joins me.

"So, what's goin on? Trouble in paradise?" he asks with a chuckle. He always jokes that Sookie and I are a perfect match, and is convinced we live the life of a fifties sitcom couple. I shake my head and sigh and he looks to me in concern. "Hey, I was just kidding, what's up?"

"It's Sookie, she isn't well, you know, she can't, yeah, when we're together," I stumble out stupidly as his brows rise in surprise.

"Really?" he asks in genuine shock and I nod glumly. "Wow," he says softly, "That sucks, dude. What did she have to say about it?" I shrug.

"She says it just happens sometimes, that it's just something we have to work on," I explain lamely as he nods slowly. "But it was never like this before, we always had amazing sex together until recently," I tell him as he nods in understanding.

"Have you guys tried spicing things up a bit? You know, like role play or toys?" he asks as I glare at him. He just holds up his hands, chuckling. "Hey, a lot of couples go through similar circumstances and those kinds of things are supposed to help," he explains as I shake my head.

"I don't know, I don't want some toy taking my place," I tell him as he smirks at me. I punch him in the arm and he laughs heartily.

"Ow, okay! It was just a suggestion! So no toys, what about role playing then?" he asks as I wrinkle my nose.

"I don't know if I could get into it, honestly," I tell him as he smirks. "What?"

"Sorry, just picturing Sookie in her cheerleader outfit from high school," he tells me with a mischievous grin as I glare at him. He just chuckles, holding his hands up defensively and I have to shake my head and grin remembering Sookie jumping around on the football field with her red pom poms. Godric looks to me with a thoughtful expression then.

"Did you guys ever talk about maybe adding another person into the mix?" he asks as my jaw drops. Is he serious right now?

"Really?" I ask him as he gives me a solemn nod.

"I'm just throwing ideas out there, you'll have to talk to Sookie about what she wants to do, but it could be worth a shot," he says with a shrug as I think over what he's suggesting. Sookie is really close with Amelia and Pam, they might be willing to try something, plus their both pretty hot; this could be a win-win I think to myself with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Sookie tonight and see what we can come up with," I tell him as we finish the remainder of our lunch. "Thanks, man," I tell him, slapping him on the back as he grins.

"Anytime, you guys have been my best friends since high school, it's the least I could do," he says as we make our way back to the job site to finish out the rest of our day. As I'm shoveling gravel, my mind is wandering to the conversation I'll be having with my wife later.

Will she want to try anything as extreme as bringing in another person to the bedroom? Would she be willing to try something with another woman? Because just the thought of that is hot as fuck, and I'm grinning as I continue to shovel just picturing my wife with another woman. I'm really starting to hope she'd be into this.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

SPOV

After Amelia leaves, I spend the rest of the day cleaning and doing laundry as my mind races with what we talked about earlier. I don't know the best way to broach the subject of a threeway with my husband, and I certainly don't want to hurt his feelings suggesting we bring in another person to help me with my little problem.

I pull out a pork roast from the fridge with a grin. Fixing him a nice dinner will help him be more agreeable about almost anything. I begin slicing potatoes and carrots, humming to myself as I think about how our conversation will go. I get the dinner into the crockpot and start working on a homemade pie, using my Gran's recipe to make sure to get him really buttered up for this news.

What if he says no? Well, I guess that would just leave us in the same spot we are now. What if he says yes? My heart races with the thought of being in a sexual situation with another person. Eric was my first and only and I was his as well. Can I really do something like this? And if I could, who would I be comfortable doing something like this with?

I certainly can't just invite some stranger into our bed; that would be just impersonal and awkward. But would I really want to invite one of our friends? Would doing something like this ruin our friendship? There are so many things to think about and I still don't know what Eric would even think about the whole thing.

Maybe we could go to one of those sex clubs for swingers. No, that's weird and gross. I don't want to end up with some nasty disease or end up with some creepy couple who smells funny. Ugh, is this really worth it? Well, it is if it fixes this problem, I can't go on like this and I know Eric's beyond frustrated with leaving me unsatisfied.

Amelia said this fixed the problems she was having with Pam, and those two are one of the happiest couples I know. If they can make it work, certainly Eric and I could handle something similar. We're a strong couple, and we've been together for over eight years by now, there's no reason our marriage couldn't handle something like this.

What if he wants to bring in another woman? I don't know if I could handle watching him with another woman. What if he falls in love with her and leaves me? No, that's just crazy, he loves me unconditionally. That would never happen to us, but I don't know if I could do anything sexual with another woman, I've never had any type of lesbian fantasies or even looked at another woman like that.

So, I definitely would want to bring another man into the mix. How will Eric react to that? Will he be able to handle seeing me like that with another man? Maybe he'd like it, who knows? But who will I feel most comfortable with? Who will I be okay with sharing such an intimate act? I guess I have to think this through a bit more.

I finish assembling the pie and put it in the oven with a small smile, knowing he'll love it. I glance at the clock, he'll be home soon. I rush into the bedroom, rummaging through the closet and finding the perfect dress. It's the one I wore on our first date, and one of his favorites. I pull it on and take time to curl my hair and apply a bit of makeup. I make my way to the kitchen, setting the table and even lighting a couple candles, wanting everything to be perfect. The oven beeps and I pull out the pie just as Eric opens the front door.

"Hi, sweetie," I tell him as I set the pie down to cool and make my way to him, kissing him as he grins.

"It smells wonderful in here," he tells me as I beam up at him.

"Go shower and then we can eat," I tell him, smacking his ass and making him chuckle as he heads back to the bathroom.

EPOV

I remove my dirty, sweaty clothes, throwing them into the hamper as I switch on the hot water in the shower. I step under the refreshing stream as my mind goes over everything I want to talk to Sookie about tonight. I just hope she isn't offended by my suggestion, more than anything I just want her to be satisfied and if it takes more extreme measures to make that happen, I'm all for it.

I wonder if she'd even be comfortable with sharing such an intimate ordeal with someone else. We were both virgins when we met and have stayed together ever since. I'd be there with her though, that should help to make her more comfortable, right?

I wonder once more if she'd be willing to try anything sexual with a woman. She's never mentioned anything like that before. Shit, what if she wants to bring in another man. Could I handle that? I don't know how I'd react to seeing my wife like that with another guy.

Would she want to bring in a stranger? I don't think that'd go over very well; no, I couldn't enjoy myself with someone I don't even know. It'd have to be someone we know and were both comfortable with. Again I find myself crossing my fingers hoping she'd be willing to ask Pam and Amelia. We all graduated together and are still pretty close; she might be alright with that.

I finish my shower and rub myself down with the towel and make my way to the bedroom to dress. I grin remembering Sookie meeting me at the door in the dress she wore on our first date; it's always been one of my favorites. I married an incredible woman, she's the love of my life and I only hope we can solve this little problem of ours before it turns into something more serious.

I dress quickly and enter the kitchen, taking in the heavenly aroma once more with a smile. I notice the candles lit on the table and look to Sookie who gives me a smirk. "Are we celebrating a special occasion, Lover?" I ask as I join her at the table.

"Nope, just wanted to do something nice for my husband," she tells me with a soft smile that warms me to my toes. I lean across the table, kissing her tenderly.

"It's wonderful, Lover, thank you," I tell her as I lean back and cut into the perfectly cooked roast and take a bite, groaning in delight. She is simply amazing.

"So, Amelia stopped over earlier," she tells me and I nod. Her friend stops over more often than not on weekdays.

"What's new with Amelia and Pam?" I ask casually, trying to keep dirty thoughts of them with my wife out of my head.

"I told her about my little problem," she admits and my brows rise in surprise. Maybe she's given this more thought than I had anticipated.

"Did she have any advice?" I ask casually, wondering what crazy nonsense Amelia has filled my wife's head with this time.

"She did, but I don't know how you'd feel about it," she admits sheepishly as I set down my fork and take her hand into mine.

"Sookie, you can talk to me about anything," I tell her earnestly. "Actually I was talking to Godric at work about the same thing and he made some helpful suggestions as well," I admit as she looks to me in surprise. "So what did Amelia have to say, Lover?"

"Well, she made a couple suggestions I wasn't too crazy about," she tells me as her cheeks flush a delicate pink. "And then she told me her and Pam had a similar issue and were able to fix it," she tells me as I become hard, hoping she's going where I think she's going with this.

"And what did they try, Lover," I ask her huskily as she turns a deep shade of red. Oh, please God, let Amelia have suggested what I think she did.

"Well, they, um, well, they brought another person in to play," she blurts out as I cheer silently. Thank you, Amelia!

"Did they now?" I ask as Sookie nods sheepishly. "Believe it or not, Godric actually suggested something similar," I tell her as she looks to me with a grin and we break out into laughter, realizing we had almost identical conversations with our friends today.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe I was worried about talking to you about this, when you were thinking about trying the exact same thing," she tells me between her sweet giggles as my brows rise.

"You'd want to try something like this?" I ask in surprise as she nods sheepishly.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought, and if you'd be willing to try it, I think I might want to give it a shot," she tells me as her cheeks flush once more. I take her face into my hands, turning her to look at me.

"Are you sure about this," I ask her, hoping she isn't just suggesting this to pacify me. She smiles at me and nods once more. She rises from the table, picking up our plates and walking them to the sink.

"I couldn't do something like that with a stranger though," she tells me, wrinkling her nose as she dishes us each a slice of pie. She brings the dessert to the table as she continues, "It would have to be with someone we were both comfortable with, someone we know well, I think," she says as I grin at her.

"I was thinking the same thing," I tell her as she lets out a loud sigh of relief.

"Good, then if we're both on the same page with this, I guess we just have to decide who we would both be okay with," she tells me as she takes a bite of her pie and moans appreciatively.

"I think I may have a suggestion," I announce casually as she smirks at me.

"Actually so do I," she tells me as we break into laughter again. I can't believe she is being so agreeable about this whole thing. I really thought this was going to turn into an argument between us, and amazingly enough, she was the one to bring it up the first place!

I can't believe I spent the day worrying about what she would think and how she might take this suggestion. I think I owe Amelia a thank you gift now. How did it even work out that she and Godric would suggest the exact same thing to us on the exact same day? It must be somehow fated to be I think to myself with a smirk.

"Okay," Sookie tells me as she takes a sip of wine, "Let's make this fun on the count of three, we both say the name of the person we were thinking of," she tells me with a wide grin as I nod in agreement.

"Alright, Lover, one, two," I lean across the table and kiss her once more before saying, "three, Amelia and Pam," I call out.

"Godric," she states as she looks to me, eyes widening in shock and my jaw drops in disbelief. "Amelia and Pam?" she asks me as I shrug.

"I figured they're your best friends, they'd be the ones you'd want to ask," I explain as she shakes her head.

"I don't think I would like being with another woman," she tells me with a blush. "Besides, they're a couple and Godric is single," she tells me as I try and figure out what the hell just happened.

"But he's my best friend," I tell her as she nods.

"I know, he's been one of our best friends since high school, and I thought that's what you said you wanted," she says in confusion. Well, this wasn't the way I saw this conversation going.

"It is," I say carefully as she looks to me nervously. "This is what you want then?" I ask her as she nods slowly.

"Only if you'd be okay with it," she tells me as I sit back in my chair thinking this over. I had really hoped she would choose a woman, but I suppose if I was going to share my wife with any man, it would definitely be Godric. I guess it couldn't hurt to at least suggest it to him. I mean, if this is what Sookie really wants, I will have to go along with it for her.

"I'll talk to him about it, Lover," I tell her as I kiss her forehead. We finish our dessert together as I try and decide if I can really go through with this. Luckily the man in question is the very man I go to with all my problems, and I know he can help talk me through this. Besides, if it fixes my marriage it will be well worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, I am having so much fun with this story! It is taking it's own direction right now and I hope you all stick around for the ride!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

SPOV

I kiss Eric goodbye and watch him walk to his truck, waving goodbye as he pulls away. My mind is reeling with what all happened last night. I was worried all day about how to broach the subject of a threeway, when he was spending all day doing the exact same thing. Only with one major difference, he was hoping to bring in Pam or Amelia, or even possibly both, when I have my mind set on asking Godric.

I wonder how he really feels about my choice. He seemed genuinely shocked by my suggestion of asking one of our best friends to join us, but that's exactly what he told me he wanted to do. He must have just been convinced I would want to experiment with another woman, but the thought of trying anything of a sexual nature with Pam or Amelia just weirds me out.

A knock on the front door brings me out of my thoughts and I grin to see Amelia standing on the porch once more. "Hey," she calls as I pour a mug of coffee for her. "So, did you two have your little talk last night? I've been dying to find out what happened," she says excitedly as I roll my eyes. Leave it to Amelia to find this situation entertaining.

"Yes, we talked last night," I tell her cryptically as I sit across from her at the table and watch her squirm with impatience, smirking at her childish behavior.

"And?" she asks impatiently as I shake my head and grin.

"I think we're gonna take your advice, or Godric's advice, it seems you two had similar ideas for us to try out," I tell her as her brows rise in surprise.

"Really? So are we going shopping to buy you little sexy costumes or maybe a fun sex toy?" she asks with a wide grin.

"No, we were actually talking about trying the other thing you mentioned," I tell her as she looks to me in puzzlement. "You know, what you and Pam tried," I explain as her jaw drops in shock.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she asks, and now it's my turn to look to her in surprise, after all it was her suggestion. I never would have come up with an idea like that on my own.

"Well, it was your idea, if it worked for you and Pam, why couldn't it work for us?" I ask, crossing my arms with a huff. She is shaking her head slowly and looking at me like I just grew a second head. What the hell is her problem? "What?" I spit out irritably.

"I just didn't actually think you'd consider something like that, Sook. What did Eric have to say about it?" she asks curiously. I shrug at her.

"Godric had actually suggested something similar, so he was okay with it when I brought it up," I tell her as her jaw drops once more. "Will you cut that out? You're the one who gave me the idea, why is it so hard to believe I could try something like this?" I ask defensively.

"I'm sorry, Sook, but have you actually thought this through? You and Eric are each other's firsts after all. I mean who would you even ask to join the two of you?" she asks softly as she takes my hand into hers, giving me a sympathetic look. Maybe she really is just trying to be helpful.

"Well, Eric had thought I would want to ask you or Pam about joining us," I admit sheepishly as she smirks at me and shakes her head.

"Men and their lesbian fantasies," she says with a chuckle. "I take it you had someone else in mind?" she asks raising a brow at me.

"Yeah, I mean, no offense to you or Pam, but I just can't imagine doing something like _that_ with either of you. It would just be weird," I tell her as we share a giggle.

"So, who were you thinking of asking?" she asks in curiosity.

"Godric," I tell her with a shrug as she raises her brow at me once more. "What? Eric and I both said we wanted to ask someone we were both comfortable with, Godric is the perfect choice," I explain as she smirks at me.

"Didn't you have a huge crush on him back in the day?" she asks me as my cheeks flush pink. Before Eric and I got together, I was sort of in a kind of puppy love with Godric.

"That was a long time ago," I tell her as she shakes her head, smiling at me. "Besides, I should feel attraction to the person, or else what's the point?" I ask. She sighs loudly.

"Just think it over before you make a rash decision," she tells me. "Godric and Eric and you have been best friends for years, what if this came between you all?" she asks softly. I hadn't thought of that. I certainly wouldn't want to cause problems with the close friendship we all share. "Hey, it might be fine, who knows? I just want to make sure you think of all the different perspectives first," she tells me with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right, I hadn't thought about what might happen afterwards. But we're all so close. You really think doing something like this would change years of friendship between us?" I ask as she shrugs at me.

"That's up to the three of you to figure out," she tells me. "I'd suggest the three of you sitting down together and laying out all the rules ahead of time to avoid future problems," she says as I nod to her, thinking this over once more. There are definitely things I would not be okay with, and I'm sure Eric feels the same way, probably Godric too.

"That's a good idea, we should have him over for dinner and then we can talk about what all of us are comfortable with before we do anything. You're a genius, Ames," I tell her with a grin as she chuckles.

"Yeah, I know," she says with a smirk, pulling me into a tight hug. "Just make sure this is really what you want before you possibly do something you come to regret," she tells me softly.

"I promise I will, thanks Ames," I tell her with a grateful smile. I really will give this some more thought, but I really can't see how this would harm the close bonds between the three of us, Amelia is just being cautious, like any good friend should.

EPOV

I leave the house with last night's dinner conversation rolling through my mind. I was shocked when my wife suggested a threesome and even more surprised when she actually seemed excited by the idea. I had not, however thought she would suggest asking Godric to join us. I'm not really sure how I feel about this, and I have no idea what he'll make of her suggestion.

I pull up to the job site and pull on my vest, joining Godric with my shovel. We work side by side as I'm trying to decide the best way to approach the subject of Sookie's request for him and the morning flies by quickly as we work silently, side by side.

Sweat is dripping from me by the time lunch rolls around and I gladly make my way to my pickup, swigging cold water and splashing my face with the refreshing liquid to cool down as Godric joins me. We sit on my tailgate once more and pull out our lunches as my anxiety is rising at the thought of this awkward conversation.

"So, you talk to Sookie last night?" he asks between bites of his sandwich. I nod to him, clearing my throat in a nervous gesture.

"Believe it or not, she had a similar conversation with Amelia yesterday," I tell him as he chuckles and shakes his head.

"That doesn't surprise me at all, those two are thick as thieves," he says with a grin. "So what did Amelia have to say about all this?" he asks me.

"Well, she actually suggested the same thing as you," I tell him as he raises a brow at me. "You know about inviting someone else to join us," I say as he grins.

"So Amelia and Pam?" he asks waggling his brows as I have to chuckle. Guess I'm not the only one with a one track mind.

"Nope, Sookie says she doesn't want to try anything with another woman," I say carefully as his jaw drops.

"So, what, she wants to try one of those sex clubs or something? Cuz that doesn't sound like a very good idea," he says, shaking his head.

"No, she wants to ask someone close to us," I start as my heart is pounding with my nervousness. He looks to me in bewilderment and I let out a loud sigh. "She was actually wondering if you might be willing to try something with us," I say softly, staring down at the dirt below my feet, unable to look him in the eye. How fucking humiliating.

"No shit," he says softly and I look up to see him deep in contemplation and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I have no idea what he's thinking right now, but at least he doesn't seem to be pissed off about the suggestion. I really didn't want this to turn into a fight between us.

"Hey, I was just as surprised as you are, but she told me she wanted to ask someone she was comfortable with and since we've all stayed so close since high school, well," I say with a shrug as he nods slowly.

"So, what do you think about all this then? It's not exactly the company you were hoping for," he says with a smirk and we share a chuckle.

"I dunno, I mean, it wasn't what I'd expected her to ask for, but if it's something she wants, I don't want to tell her no," I tell him with a shrug. "Amelia told Sookie that her and Pam did something similar once and it helped them fix things in their relationship," I explain as he nods to me in understanding.

"Well, this wasn't the way I saw this conversation going," he says with a grin. "But you guys are my best friends, if this is something you both want then count me in," he tells me assuredly as I look to him in surprise.

"Really? Just like that?" I ask in surprise as he shrugs.

"Why not? I love you guys, I'd do anything for either of you, why should this be any different?" he asks as I grin at him.

"So I guess I'll let Sookie know you'd be okay with this, and we just go from there?" I ask as he shrugs.

"This is a first for me, I have no idea where to even begin, I guess talk to Sook and see what she wants. We're doing this for her after all, right?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah, you're right," I tell him with a relieved sigh. This went much smoother than I thought it would. "Thanks, man," I tell him, slapping him on the back.

"Sure," he says as he jumps down from the tailgate. "But do you think we could get Sook to put on her cheerleader outfit for us?" he asks with a smirk and I jump from the tailgate, chasing him around the truck as he bellows with laughter. He stops and holds up his hands in defense as I break down and laugh with him.

"Asshole," I tell him, punching him in the arm. He rubs his arm, smirking at me.

"Prick," he says with a chuckle as we clean up our lunch pails and put our work vests back on. We head back to the trenches together and as we begin working I am lost in my thoughts once more. I hope this doesn't change anything between the three of us. Godric's like a brother to me, and he and Sookie have stayed close these past years as well, surely something like this wouldn't come between us.

I hope Sookie hasn't changed her mind about this now that I actually asked my best friend to have sex with us. I never in my life thought I'd be having that conversation, but if it's what she wants, I'll try this for her. I love her and want to see her happy and if this is what it takes to make that happen, then so be it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **I know it's a bit of a slow burn so far...but things will be heating up soon, I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

SPOV

I talked to Eric last night when he got home from work, and he told me Godric is willing to talk about trying this threesome thing out, and I have to admit I'm starting to have mixed feelings about this whole thing. Amelia was right when she said I used to have a crush on Godric and it's that part of me that is ecstatic about this, but there's another part of me that is terrified to ruin the close friendship we have.

Honestly, there was a time I thought I might want to date Godric, but then Eric took an interest in me and once we started dating, I fell in love with him, leaving anything that might have happened between Godric and I behind. I still find Godric attractive, but haven't really thought of him like that since Eric and I became serious and there's a part of me that is elated to finally know what it would be like to share something like this with my first serious crush.

I never told Eric about any of this, and I'm really hoping this doesn't complicate anything between us. I'm really hoping the close friendship Godric and I share will be strong enough to handle a sexual relationship. I certainly don't want to lose him, he means too much to both Eric and I and it would leave a huge hole in our lives if things were to sour between us.

I told Eric to have Godric come over for dinner tonight so we can talk about everything and I'm hoping getting everything laid out on the table and discussing what we are all willing to do, and what we aren't will make us all feel a little better about this whole thing. I've already got dinner in the oven and the butterflies in my stomach are doing flip flops as I rush around the house getting everything ready for the evening.

Wait, this is our friend. Why am I freaking out? Either we come to an agreement together and decide try this out, or we don't and are left in the same position we are now. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves as I run a brush through my hair and apply a bit of lip gloss.

The oven beeps and I make my way to the kitchen to take out the meatloaf as I see the guys' pickups pulling into the driveway. I set the dinner out on the kitchen table as Eric and Godric walk in the front door together, joking about something that happened on the job. I lean up and kiss Eric.

"Lover, dinner smells wonderful," he tells me with a grin.

"Thanks," I tell him with a smile, then look over to Godric and my heart is beating wildly anticipating tonight's conversation. "Hey, Godric, it's good to see you," I tell him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey, Sook, everything looks delicious, and you're looking beautiful as always," he tells me with a warm smile as I blush. Ugh! This shouldn't be so awkward! We're adults, we can handle this!

"Why don't you both sit down before your dinner gets cold," I tell them as I enter the kitchen, grabbing serving utensils from the kitchen drawer. I return to the table and sit between them both as my anxiety rises once more. Shit. I need to calm down. I open the bottle of wine and pour us each a glass, taking a deep swallow. Liquid courage is a necessity for this discussion tonight.

We share small talk over dinner, catching up on each other's lives and before long the mood is comfortable between the three of us and I'm finally feeling more relaxed. I stand from the table, clearing the dirty dishes and Godric helps me carry them into the kitchen, rinsing them in the sink for me while Eric leaves us to take a shower.

GPOV

I was shocked when Eric told me Sookie was hoping I might be willing to join them in a threesome, and I am more than a little excited by the prospect. I've had a bit of a crush on Sookie since high school and there was actually a time I thought the two of us might take that next step, becoming more than friends, but Eric got up the courage to ask her out first and I bowed out gracefully, letting my best friend take out the girl I was infatuated with.

I never told Sookie or Eric about my feelings for Sookie and over the years I grew to accept the two of them as a couple as I saw the love they shared with one another and I put the thoughts of being anything more than friends with Sookie out of my mind. But this is finally my chance to be with the girl I had my first serious crush on, a chance I thought I'd lost out on all those years ago.

I've been nervous all day, worrying about how tonight's dinner would go and am pleasantly surprised to find the evening is flowing comfortably between the three of us. I don't know what I was so worried about. We've been best friends since freshman year; this shouldn't be a big deal. We can handle this.

"So, Eric told you about our little problem?" Sookie asks me nervously as we wash the dishes together.

"He did," I tell her as she blushes slightly. I don't want her to be uncomfortable about any of this, and decide to keep things light and playful between us. "It's okay, Sook, I want to help you guys out, besides it could be fun, right?" I ask her playfully as I bump her arm with mine and she lets out a sweet giggle.

"Thanks for being willing to try this," she tells me as she looks up smiling at me with her sparkling blue eyes; those same amazing blue eyes that attracted me to her years ago. "I just don't want this to become weird between us," she says as I nod in understanding. I take her face into my sudsy hands and smile down at her.

"Hey, it'll be fine, alright? I'm just glad you feel comfortable enough to ask this of me; I'm honored," I tell her with a grin, placing a kiss to her forehead. She flashes me a brilliant smile that sends a warmth through me and I only hope I'm right and this won't change things between us. We finish up the rest of the dishes just as Eric enters the room with a wide grin.

"Okay," Sookie says as she walks to the counter and picks up a notebook as Eric and I exchange a look of puzzlement. "So Amelia suggested we sit down and decide what all of us are and aren't willing to do to make this comfortable for all of us," she explains as she carries her book into the living room and Eric and I follow behind. We sit to either side of her on the couch, waiting for her to begin.

EPOV

I'm glad this evening is going so smoothly and I'm starting to feel better about this whole thing. Why was I ever even worried? This is my wife, who I love more than anything in the world, and who I know without a doubt, loves me unconditionally. And Godric is my best friend, who I trust implicitly. This will be just fine.

Now as Sookie sits between us on the couch she looks down to her piece of paper and I'm curious about what rules she has laid out for the three of us. I know there are certain things I'm not okay with, but I wonder what Godric and Sookie will be alright with trying.

"So, I wrote down a few things I'm not okay with and you guys let me know if there's anything we need to add, alright?" she tells us as we nod to her. "I'm not okay with anal," she blurts out as her face flushes deep red and Godric and I share a smirk.

"That's fine, Lover," I tell her, kissing the crown of her head. I honestly hadn't expected her to want this.

"I'm cool with that," Godric tells her with a grin as Sookie lets out a sigh of relief and then looks back to her list.

"Honestly, that's my biggest concern with being with two men together," she tells us with a shrug. "I'm fine with pretty much anything else, unless you two have different concerns I haven't thought of," she says as she looks to me with a raised brow, looking for my input.

"As long as all three of us are present, I'm fine with whatever happens," I tell them with a shrug. I'm not worried about them doing anything without me, but I guess it's better to be safe than sorry. Sookie and Godric both nod to me in understanding as a smirk crosses Godric's face.

"Well I did have request," Godric addresses at Sookie as I shake my head and suppress a grin, knowing where this is going.

"Okay," Sookie says, smiling up at him, "Out with it, we need to be open and honest with each other for this thing to work between us," she states, and I have to agree with her on that.

"That's a good point and I agree wholeheartedly, but this more of a personal favor," he tells her as I clear my throat, choking back my laughter. "You don't still have your old cheerleader uniform do you?" he asks her as Sookie breaks out into a fit of giggles.

"Actually, I do," she tells us as she sits up proudly. "And it still fits perfectly," she says, tossing back her golden hair playfully as Godric and I share a chuckle. Sookie sobers then and looks back and forth between us. "So everyone is really alright with this then?" she asks us. I look to Godric who nods to me and I smile at Sookie.

"I think so, Lover," I tell her, placing a soft kiss to her lips. I pull away and she grins up at me. She turns then and Godric takes her face into his hands, kissing her deeply and I find myself becoming aroused watching them together like this. Shit, I hadn't expected that. Hell, we should have done this a long time ago.

Sookie pulls away from their kiss with a slight blush to her cheeks and looks to me for any sign of apprehension and when I smile she lets out a nervous giggle and I know this will be okay between us.

"So," she says, looking back and forth at us, "When did we want to do this then?" she asks as Godric and I look to each other. He shrugs at me and I look to Sookie, taking her hand into mine.

"Why don't we plan on coming back here together after drinks tomorrow night, Lover," I tell her as she nods her agreement. We always spend every Saturday night at Merlotte's together, and I have a feeling having a few drinks in us will help make this more comfortable between the three of us.

"Sounds good to me," Godric says as he takes Sookie's other hand into his and kisses her palm gently as Sookie blushes slightly, looking up at him through her lashes. Godric stands then and Sookie and I join him, walking him to the front door. "See you tomorrow night," he tells me with a grin.

"Be ready to have your ass handed to you this week," I warn as he chuckles. Our weekly pool game has become the subject of much smack talking and gambling between the group of us and I'm looking forward to schooling him once more.

"Goodnight, Godric," Sookie tells him, pulling him into a hug. He kisses the top of her head.

"'Night, Sook," he tells her as he pulls away and exits the kitchen, making the way down the porch steps and jumping into his pickup. Sookie and I wave to him as he backs down the driveway and Sookie looks to me once his truck is out of sight.

"You still okay with this?" she asks nervously and I wrap my arms around her, holding her to me tightly.

"Of course, Lover," I tell her earnestly. "I'd do anything for you, you know that; I love you," I tell her, kissing her head and taking her hand in mine, proceeding to lead her back to our bedroom with me. A grin crosses my face as I imagine how tomorrow night will hopefully go. I am desperately hoping this is what my wife needs to finally get her sexual spark back and that doing this will smooth out this bump in our marriage, bringing us back to how we used to be once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay! Tonight's the night! Think they'll go through with it?**

 **Enjoy! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

SPOV

Eric and I are driving to Merlotte's to meet up with our friends, like we do every Saturday night, only this night will be different. Tonight, Godric will be returning home with us and my heart flutters in anticipation for the events of later. I've been a ball of nervous energy all day and Eric places his hand over my fidgeting ones, giving me a soft smile. I smile up at him as he turns back to the road and I find myself grateful once more for such an amazing and understanding husband.

We pull up to the bar and I grin seeing our friends vehicles parked alongside the rustic bar. Eric opens my door for me, taking my hand in his as we enter the bar where the country music is playing from the jukebox and people are talking and laughing loudly all around us. Amelia stands at our usual table, waving to us excitedly and we make our way over to join them.

"Hey, Sook," Godric tells me as he approaches the table, pulling me into a tight hug. My heart races at with this small touch and I blush slightly as Amelia and Pam are giving me knowing smirks behind his back. He lets me go and smiles down to me with that same familiar, handsome face I've known for years and I return his smile with one of my own.

"Godric, good to see you again," I tell him, trying to sound casual as always, as Eric makes his way over to the pool cues, chalking up his stick. Godric goes over to join him and I sit across from the girls who are giving me mischievous grins. I need a drink, I think to myself as Sam approaches the table. Thank God.

"Hey, Sook," he says with a wide smile, pulling me into a half hug. He's had a bit of a crush on me for a while now and we all know it, but nothing ever has ever come of it and I as I just see him as a good friend, I don't say anything about it to avoid hurting his feelings. "The usual for ya?" he asks as he sets Amelia and Pam's fresh drinks before them.

"Nah, I'm thinking a Long Island sounds good tonight," I tell him, determined to build up some liquid courage as his brows rise.

"Those are pretty strong," he says as I nod. He shrugs as Amelia and Pam chuckle. I glare at them and they only laugh harder.

"And bring us a round of Cuervo, Sam," Amelia tells him as he looks at us curiously.

"You ladies celebrating tonight?" he asks as I finally have to join the girls in their laughter.

"You could say that," Pam tells him with a wink. Sam just shrugs and leaves the table to prepare our drinks. "So?" Pam asks with a raised brow and a smirk as Amelia grins at me.

"So what?" I ask as I blush and they both break into a fit of giggles.

"So, how was it?" Amelia asks as she points her head to Eric and Godric and I realize they don't know what we've decided yet. Sam brings us our drinks and we thank him, throwing back the burning shots and slamming the glasses to the table together.

"I couldn't say, we're going through with it tonight," I tell them quietly as their brows rise in surprise.

"The way Godric's been eye fucking you since you first walked in made us think you'd already gone through with it," Amelia tells me as I glace over to the pool table, seeing Godric giving me a heated gaze that makes yet another blush run up my cheeks. I give him a small smile and lift my drink, taking a big gulp.

"You sure you're gonna go through with this?" Amelia asks as Pam shakes her head.

"You'd fucking better," Pam tells me as I look to her in surprise. "What? I didn't think you had the balls, don't disappoint me, cupcake," she purrs as I smile and shake my head at her. Typical Pam.

"I have no intention of backing out now," I tell them as they grin at me. So glad I can be the source of their entertainment I think to myself as I take another gulp of my drink, finishing it quickly and raise my empty glass to Sam for a refill. I glance over at the guys, watching them play their game. Seeing them laughing and joking together makes me pray once more that this doesn't change things between us.

"So Amelia tells me you don't want us joining in on your little party; pity," Pam says with a smirk, eyeing me up and down as I smile, shaking my head at her. She's never been shy about the fact that she would love to have me experiment with them sometime.

"Please, no lesbian weirdness tonight, Pam," I tell her as Amelia chuckles and Pam shrugs dismissively. Sam brings us fresh drinks and I smile up at him as I take another swig of the strong cocktail, finally starting to feel the effects of the alcohol as a warming sensation runs through me and my tense muscles relax a bit. Much better.

The girls and I talk and giggle amongst each other as the guys continue their game and I catch Godric's eye a few more times as he continues to eye me hungrily from across the pool table and I feel my arousal igniting under his intense, lustful gazes.

EPOV

I can tell Sookie has been nervous all day today, and I half expected her to tell me she had changed her mind about tonight, but she still seems determined to go through with our plans. I find I'm having mixed feelings about tonight, but I'm determined to see this through for Sookie.

As Godric and I play our game I notice the girls talking together and I have no doubt they're discussing the events of tonight and I just shake my head. It would be too much to ask to keep anything this juicy from Amelia or Pam. I see Sookie drinking heavily and wonder once more if she's still okay with this until she looks over at the both of us with a sultry gaze. I guess that answers that question I tell myself as my jeans tighten under my wife's lustful look.

"Having second thoughts?" Godric asks me as I pull my eyes from Sookie and look over at him.

"Nope, you?" I ask as he shoots me a wide grin.

"Nope," he says as he shoots, scratching once more and I have to chuckle.

"Little off your game tonight?" I ask as I pull out the cue ball, lining up my shot. He smirks at me, shaking his head. We continue playing; drinking a couple beers and his game is definitely worse than normal as I notice him making eyes at Sookie. A slight panic runs through me as I see them sharing a heated moment and I push it away quickly. This will be fine, I think to myself once more, chugging back the rest of my beer and shaking off my doubts.

We finish our game and make our way over to join the girls, sitting at either side of Sookie as Pam and Amelia shoot us knowing smirks. We order another round and catch up on the small town gossip together. I put my arm around Sookie and she grins up at me, kissing me softly and I am thankful once more for such an amazing wife. Before long Pam and Amelia stand, telling us to have a good night as they break into giggles, heading for the front door together.

"Are you ready to go home, Lover," I ask her huskily, anticipating what's to come, she nods and we stand together, exiting the bar. Sookie and I climb into my pickup and Godric follows us out of the parking lot as we make our way back home.

GPOV

I haven't been able to get Sookie off my mind since I left their house last night, and when I saw her walk into the bar tonight, my heart was thumping out of my chest with both anticipation and something else that I don't know if I want to look at too closely just yet. We've been making eyes at each other all night and as we approach their house I feel like I'm back in high school once more, still crushing on the beautiful blonde haired cheerleader that has caught me in her enchanting, blue eyed gaze.

I follow them into the house and Sookie takes our hands into hers with a hungry gaze, leading us back to their bedroom. She motions to the bed and we sit as she looks to us with a smirk.

"You boys wait here, I'll be right back," she tells us as she enters the small bathroom attached to their bedroom. Eric and I stand, stripping down to our boxers without saying a word and sit back on the bed anxiously waiting for Sookie to return.

She opens the door and my breath hitches as she steps out in her Bon Temps cheerleading uniform with a sultry smile. I swear I'm transported back to freshman year as I take in her amazing body clad in the skimpy attire, but this is better than any fantasy, this is real. She still takes my breath away and as she climbs toward us on the bed I'm hard as a rock anticipating whatever she has planned for us.

She leans up taking Eric's face into her hands, kissing him deeply and lean over as I begin placing soft kisses down her silken throat, eliciting small moans from her that are driving me wild with lust. She pulls away from Eric's kiss and looks deep into my eyes, bringing her soft, plush lips to mine and I begin kissing her, running my tongue across her pouty bottom lip and she opens her mouth for me,; she begins gently massaging my tongue with her own and I am lost in her sweet, gentle kiss.

Eric kneels behind her on the bed, raising her short skirt and she moans into my mouth as he begins preparing her for us. Sookie pulls away from our kiss, smiling up at me before she begins licking and nipping her way down my chest, going ever lower as I groan in anticipation. She smirks up at me as she tugs at my boxers and I help her to lower them, rising to my knees before her as she looks up to me with heat in her sparkling blue eyes.

She keeps eye contact with me as her sweet, pink tongue shoots out, licking my hardened erection. "Sookie," I whisper, taking her golden hair into my hands as she lowers her hot mouth over me, taking me as far as she can into her wet mouth and she grips the base of me tightly into her small hand, making my head roll back under her sweet attentions. Eric enters her then and she moans around me as the two of us find a rhythm together, thrusting into Sookie from both ends as she moans and cries out around my length in her mouth.

I reach down then, taking her under her arms and raising her to her knees before me as Eric continues pumping into her center. I crash my mouth to hers, kissing her with a desperate fervor as I reach behind her, unzipping her tiny top, pulling away to raise the material over her head and leaning back, watching her perfect breasts bounce as Eric continues his thrusts against her. She's so beautiful.

I cup one of her perfect breasts into my palm and lean down, taking one of her hardened nipples into my mouth, swirling my tongue over the sensitive skin as she grips my hair tightly, crying out between our shared attentions on her flushed and eager body. Eric collapses against her with his climax and I pull my mouth from her ample mound and take her hips into my hands. I pull her up then and lift her against me.

Sookie wraps her legs tightly around my waist as I bunch up her pleated skirt and lower her dripping center over me, making her throw her head back and cry out as I enter her to the hilt. She leans back against Eric's chest as I begin pumping into her hot center, gripping her hips tightly and relishing the feel of her walls hugging me so tightly. She raises her hands to my face, leaning her forehead against mine, staring deep into my eyes as I continue my powerful thrusts inside her.

I stare into those entrancing blue pools and am lost in her as we continue our erotic dance together. The rest of the world falls away then, and there is nothing left but her and I as I feel this deep, profound connection to her pulling at me from deep within my chest, the likes of which I've never felt with anyone until this perfect moment.

Her breathing is becoming quicker and her cheeks are flushing pink as I feel her silken walls clench around me tightly and she throws her head back, screaming out with her orgasm as her fluttering walls milk my own release from me.

I shudder against her and my head falls to her shoulder as we are both gasping for air, coming back down from our shared release and I lower us to our sides, pulling out of her and holding her gently in my arms. I look up and once more I find myself lost in the deep pools of her eyes that I swear can see into my very soul. "Lover, did you just come?" Eric asks her softly, pulling me from my reverie as Sookie smiles, turning to him and nodding her head.

He wraps his arms around her tightly as reality crashes down upon me. Sookie isn't mine, she's my best friend's wife; how could I let myself forget that, even for a moment? Sookie kisses Eric softly pulling away from me as they share a satisfied grin. I lay there watching them together as I feel my heart plummeting to my stomach.

I rise from the bed, dressing quickly and they both look up to me in confusion. "Gotta be up early tomorrow," I tell them lamely. They rise from the bed together, pulling on robes and walking me to the front door. Sookie pulls me into a tight hug, flashing me a brilliant smile.

"Thank you, Godric," she tells me, kissing me softly as I'm desperately trying keeping my overwhelming emotions in check.

"Goodnight, Sookie," I tell her softly, holding her against me, taking in her sweet scent and letting her go reluctantly as Eric pats my back.

"See you Monday morning," he tells me and I nod, making my out the front door shaking my head as I climb into my truck, trying to figure out what the hell just happened in there. I pull out, seeing them waving to me from the kitchen window and know without a doubt that I am undeniably fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: And the plot thickens...dun, dun, dun...**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

SPOV

I wake the next morning wrapped tightly in Eric's strong arms as I'm lost in my thoughts, going over what happened last night. Sex with Eric and Godric together was the most exciting and exhilarating thing I've ever done in my life and I not only was able to finally climax, but I experienced the most mind blowing orgasm of my entire life. I swear I saw fireworks, it was just that amazing.

What was it that made me react the way I did though? Was it just the excitement of trying something new and taboo? Do I have a certain kink for being with two men I just never knew about? Or was it something else entirely? I know I need to find the answers because I certainly can't go through the rest of my life never experiencing something so amazing ever again.

What happens now? Do Eric and I go on like normal, pretending none of this ever happened? What about Godric? Godric. Holy shit, there was this moment last night when he and I were together, I was staring deeply into the vivid green pools of his eyes as he made love to me and I felt this amazingly deep connection with him that I'd never felt with anyone else except for Eric. What does that mean for us? Did he feel it too? And what the hell are we supposed to do about it now?

He ran out of here so fast last night, we didn't get a chance to discuss what all this means for the three of us now. I don't even know if he'd be willing to try something like that with us again. Would Eric want to do something like that again? Or was this just supposed to be a one-time thing? Ugh, I need answers. I need to talk to both Eric and Godric to find out how they're feeling about what happened and figure out how we're supposed to proceed from here.

"Hmm, good morning, Lover," Eric purrs as he begins grinding his erection against me, bringing me from my racing thoughts. I look over my shoulder, meeting the lustful gaze of his ocean blue eyes and give him a playful smirk.

"Hey you, feeling frisky this morning?" I ask him as I bump my hips against him, making him purr and nuzzle my neck.

"Always for you, Lover," he tells me as he lifts my thigh gently, hooking it over his hip and sinking his hardened erection into me fully, making me hum in pleasure. He wraps his arms around me tightly as he begins thrusting into me deeply and my mind instantly flashes to last night when I was between both him and Godric on this very bed.

"Sookie," he breathes out huskily as we continue our thrusts against one another. I reach my arm around, pulling on his neck and bringing his face to mine, kissing him deeply as he begins pounding into me harder. God, this feels amazing and I deepen the kiss with him as my mind once again flashes back to the events of last night.

My eyes close and we are breathing harder together as I feel my climax approaching. I cry out as my orgasm rocks through me and I feel him shudder against me with his own release immediately after. He tenses against me then and pulls away abruptly as I look to him in confusion, trying to think past the foggy aftereffects of my release that are still jolting through my sated body.

He looks to me with hurt on his face and for the life of me I can't understand what's wrong with him. I roll over to face him, taking his face into my hands. "What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask in confusion.

"You just called out Godric's name," he tells me as my eyes widen in shock.

"I did?" I ask, shaking my head in disbelief. I certainly didn't mean to and seeing the hurt look on his face is heartbreaking. He runs his hand through his hair in frustration as his face begins to redden in anger.

"You were thinking about him?" he asks me accusingly as he rises from the bed, pulling on his pants and shooting me a hard glare that makes me cringe.

"Eric, it's not like that," I try to explain softly as he plops down to the bed, keeping his hard glare set upon my face.

"Then tell me what it's like, Sookie, because you just called out another man's fucking name in bed," he spits out angrily as I feel my own anger rising. I pull up the sheet to cover myself, scooting away from his accusing glare as my fury bubbles within me.

"No, you don't get to play that card with me, mister, not when you were here with me in this very bed willingly sharing me with another man just last night," I cry out angrily as he visibly flinches. "Yeah, I was thinking about last night, alright?" I admit, letting out a loud sigh. "But I was thinking about the both of you, Eric," I tell him softly as he lowers his head into his hands.

"Do you still love me, Sookie?" he asks me softly as he looks up to me with sad eyes and I feel like complete and total shit hearing him ask me this same painful question yet again.

"Of course I do, you _know_ I do, Eric," I tell him earnestly as he nods to me. Then a stern look crosses his face as he looks deeply into my eyes.

"And do you love Godric too?" he asks me grimly as he carefully studies my face that I know is showing him shock at this sudden and unexpected question. I have no clue how to answer this loaded question. I know I love Godric the way I do the rest of my close friends, but this isn't what he means and I very well know it.

After what happened between us last night I'm seriously beginning to question my feelings for Godric and if I'm completely honest with myself, I think I very well maybe _in_ love with him. I look up to Eric with an apologetic expression and his features harden at my prolonged silence.

He stands abruptly from the bed pulling out a shirt from his dresser and slamming the drawer shut as he pulls it on roughly. He exits the room in a rush as I begin to panic. I jump up, throwing on my robe hastily and begin chasing my angry husband through the house. As he reaches for the front door, I grip his arm tightly to stop him.

"No, we're gonna talk about this," I tell him sternly as he glares at me. "I'm not letting you storm off halfcocked like this," I tell him as he shakes his head at me. I know what a bad temper he has and I don't want to see him hurting himself or someone else if he leaves me like this.

"I can't talk about this right now," he tells me as guilty tears form in my eyes. He takes my face gently into his hands, giving me an apologetic look. "I just need some space to think right now," he tells me softly as he wipes my tears from my face. "I promise not to do anything stupid," he tells me as I sigh, nodding to him. He kisses me softly and turns, exiting through the front door as I stand there, praying we can repair this matter once he returns.

EPOV

Last night was fucking incredible. And after Godric left us abruptly, I was already racking my brain trying to figure out how I could approach the subject of trying something like that again. I couldn't believe how turned on I was by watching my wife with another man, but somehow it just flat did it for me and I knew right then and there that I didn't want this to be a one-time thing between the three of us.

When I woke this morning, I couldn't wipe the images of last night from my head and I had to make love to my wife once more as my arousal overcame me. Everything was perfect between us and as my wife finally climaxed around me, something she hasn't done for months now, I felt accomplished somehow and my love for her was swelling in my heart until my mind processed what name she had just called out in her ecstasy.

How could she call out my best friend's name in bed? I was so angry and hurt I was seeing red, until she turned the tables on me, reminding me that this whole thing was partially my idea in the first place. I know she's right in accusing me of willingly sharing her with another man; I was more than willing to share my own wife last night and found great pleasure in it. I also know I was thinking about last night while we made love this morning, so can I really blame her for fantasizing about the very thing I was?

But to hear her call out his name like that, fuck. That fucking hurt. Does she love him? She couldn't answer me when I posed the question which only makes me think she must, or she's at least is debating the feelings she has for my best friend. What do I do now? How can I fix this?

I look up and see I've driven my truck to Merlotte's. I pull into the parking lot and throw the truck in park with a loud sigh, leaning down and resting my head against the steering wheel as my head is spinning with my swirling thoughts. A knock sounds on my window and I look up to see Godric standing there. Fuck me. I take a deep breath and open the door while trying to steady my overwhelming emotions.

"Hey, wanna grab some coffee?" he asks me. I guess we might as well get all this out in the open between us, so I nod to him and follow him into the bar that is thankfully fairly empty right now. We make our way to one of the booths together and order some coffee as we sit in awkward silence for a time.

GPOV

My mind has been racing since last night, and I can't get that extraordinary moment I shared with Sookie out of my head. I know it means something profound and the only conclusion I have come up with is that I must love her. I love my best friend's wife. I did not think this was a possibility before we went home together last night, and now I don't know what to do about this weighty realization.

As I pulled into Merlotte's on autopilot this morning I just parked for a time lost in my thoughts when I looked up and saw Eric's truck pull into the parking lot, I knew it was a sign from the universe and once I looked in the window to see him fighting with his own thoughts, I knew we needed to clear the air between us. Now as he sits across from me, I don't know how to proceed.

"So, about last night," he says as I sigh in relief, glad to have a break in the awkward silence. "I'm pretty confused about what happened," he tells me, looking to me with concern on his face and my heart is racing. Does he know? Am I that transparent?

"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously as the waitress brings us our coffee. We take a sip and he looks up to me with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Something happened this morning with Sookie that has me questioning what we all did together last night," he tells me as my heart races nervously. What the hell happened this morning?

"Did you wanna tell me about it?" I ask as he looks down at the table, staring at an invisible spot on the tabletop as I anxiously wait for him to explain this to me. He sighs and looks to me with a severe expression carved onto his face.

"She called out your name in bed," he admits solemnly as my heart beats wildly and I am desperately trying to school my features in order to hide my rising elation from him. She has to feel something for me, or she's at least thinking about me, this has to be a good thing right? I take a deep breath and nod to him gravely.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, hoping I sound earnest as he shrugs at me.

"I'm just not sure what to do about it," he tells me as he looks down to his steaming mug. "I asked her if she loved you and she couldn't answer me," he admits as my heart swells in my chest. She _must_ love me back but as I look to my best friend sitting so miserably before me I don't know what the hell I'm going to do about this insight.

We finish our coffee together, keeping relatively silent after that bombshell he just dropped in my lap and before long we stand, exiting the bar together. I watch him get into his truck as my mind reels with what I have just learned. I have to see Sookie. I need to know how she really feels about me.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

SPOV

I kiss Eric goodbye, handing him his lunch and watching him walk to his truck and waving to him as he pulls away. He returned home yesterday afternoon apologizing to me for his earlier behavior and admitted that this whole mess as much his fault as it is mine. I told him I honestly don't know how I feel about Godric right now, but that sleeping with him definitely changed things for me and he seems to be taking this news well enough. I just hope we can move on from this, but I really don't know where to go from here.

I have no idea what Godric thinks about all this and I really need to talk to him soon. As I drink my coffee lost in my thoughts, Amelia comes to the door and I'm grateful to have a listening ear. I grin at her as she lets herself in and pours her own cup, sitting across from me with a wide smile.

"So, you didn't call me, was it that awful?" she asks, wrinkling her nose as I sigh, shaking my head.

"No, it was wonderful, amazing, absolutely mind blowing," I tell her as she raises a brow at me.

"Then why are looking so glum?" she asks as I slam my head down to the table in frustration groaning out loudly. "Come on, tell your Auntie Ames what's wrong, kiddo," she tells me, making me giggle. I look up to her and let out a sigh. Here goes.

"I think I love Godric," I blurt out as her jaw drops.

"What!?" she cries in shock. "Are you leaving Eric?" she asks in concern as I hold up my hands shaking my head vehemently.

"No, no, nothing like that, God, you're so dramatic," I tell her with an eye roll. "It's just when we were together, you know, like that, I felt this amazing connection with him and the next morning while Eric and I were making love, I kind of called out Godric's name," I admit sheepishly as she bursts out laughing. I glare at her. This is _so_ not funny.

"I'm sorry, Sook, but this is why I tried to talk you out of this in the first place," she tells me as I look to her in confusion. She takes my hand into hers with a soft smile. "You've never admitted your feelings for Godric, even to yourself, but it was obvious to the rest of us how you both felt about each other," she explains as I shake my head in denial.

"No, I never thought about him in that way, not since Eric and I started dating," I tell her as she shrugs at me.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't change the fact that the two of you have been harboring feelings for each other for years now, this was just the catalyst that finally made you see what the rest of us have known for years," she tells me as my mind is spinning with this information.

Is she right? Have I been in love with Godric all this time? I pushed away the feelings I had for him without ever actually analyzing them. Shit, I think she may be right.

"But Eric seemed pretty surprised," I tell her as she laughs.

"Of course he wouldn't be able to see it, he's crazy about you Sook," she tells me. "And it's obvious you're just as crazy about him, but these feelings you have for Godric need to be dealt with," she explains as I nod my agreement.

"So, you really think Godric feels the same way about me?" I ask her as she rolls her eyes.

"Duh, have you really never noticed the way he looks at you, the way he watches you as you move around the room?" she asks as I shake my head. I guess I never saw what I wasn't ready to.

"Holy shit," I say shaking my head. "Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?" I ask her as she shrugs at me.

"That's for the three of you to figure out," she tells me as I let out a loud sigh. Great. Just fucking great. She puts her hand on my shoulder. "You three are the only ones who can save this friendship," she tells me as I look to her for the answers I desperately seek. "But maybe it's not friendship you need from each other," she says as she stands from the table.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask angrily as she walks to the front door. She looks back at me with a shrug and my anger fumes. Why is she being so annoyingly cryptic with her advice right now?

"That's for you, Eric and Godric to decide together," she says as she exits the house leaving me sitting there open jawed trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

GPOV

I see Eric's truck pull up to the job site and my heart pounds as I'm nervously wondering what kind of mood he'll be in after what happened with him and Sookie yesterday. He climbs out of the truck and grins at me as he approaches and I let out a sigh of relief, grinning back at him. "Get everything settled with Sook?" I ask as he shrugs.

"I apologized for losing my temper with her," he says as we make our way to the site and start shoveling gravel together. I wait for him to say more, but he just keeps working stoically beside me in silence. We work through the morning this way and when lunch time rolls around I make my way to my truck, determined to get the answers I so desperately need.

I speed off from the site as my mind is spinning. I know without a doubt that I love Sookie, but does she love me back? And what does this mean for our friendship? How the hell is Eric going to deal with all of this? I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't lose the woman I love. I need her in my life in one way or another, but first I just have find out how she really feels.

I pull up to the house and make my way to the front door in determination, swinging open the door and stepping inside. "Eric is that you?" I hear Sookie call from the back of the house.

"It's me, Sook," I call out as she comes around the corner with a laundry basket, looking to me in shock.

"Godric?" she asks as her face reddens. I instantly start to panic. Maybe this was a bad idea, I shouldn't be here. I start backing towards the door, cursing myself for my rash actions. "Wait!" she calls and I look up to see her setting down the basket as she makes her way to me. "Stay," she tells me softly, taking my hands into hers as my heart flutters at the small touch.

She leads me into the living room and sits on the couch with me, looking up to me with a warm smile. "Sookie, I-" I start as she places her fingers over my lips, shaking her head.

"Things got weird, didn't they?" she asks me softly as I let out a loud sigh, nodding my head in agreement. She takes my hands into hers and looks deeply into my eyes with a soft expression on her face and my heart skips a beat as I wait for her to speak. "Godric, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I have to tell you something," she says as my heart races. "I love you," she admits softly and I pull her face to mine, kissing her deeply as she giggles. I pull away grinning.

"I love you too," I tell her and she crashes her mouth to mine, fisting my hair and climbing on top of my lap. I grip her hips in my hands and pull her tightly against me, grinding against her and eliciting a sweet moan from her. I run my hands up her sides, taking her breasts into my hands, kneading them as she grinds her hips against me.

"Godric," she moans out as I begin kissing down her throat, sucking on her silken skin as I run by thumbs across her breasts, feeling her nipples harden through the flimsy dress she's wearing. I stand then and she wraps her legs around me tightly as I prop her up against the living room wall, pulling down the top of her dress to expose her perfect breasts as she reaches down, unzipping my pants and taking me into her hand.

"Sookie, yes," I moan out as she lowers herself over me slowly, looking deep into my eyes, moaning out as I feel her tight walls stretching over me. She takes me to the hilt and we still, staring into each other's eyes as she rests her forehead against mine. "I love you, Sookie," I whisper as I begin thrusting inside her, making her cry out.

She starts kissing along my jaw, nipping at my skin gently, making me purr. She lifts my shirt then, stroking my chest and running her nails lightly over my skin, all the while meeting me thrust for thrust with her rocking hips. God, I fucking love her, she's incredible. My thrusts are picking up speed as I feel my impending climax and I wrap my arms tightly around her, pressing her firmly to my chest as I pound into her deeply.

"I love you, Godric," she whispers against my ear and I explode inside her as she throws her head back and her walls clench around me tightly with her own sweet release. I lower us to the floor, turning to lean against the wall, and holding Sookie in my lap as we are both gasping for breath. I kiss her forehead tenderly and thank God that this incredible woman loves me back.

I can't wipe the smile from my face as I hold the woman I love in my arms. I look down to her then to see silent tears running down her cheeks as I begin to panic. Shit, she didn't want this; I can't lose her now, not now that I know how she really feels about me.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" I ask her nervously as I brush away her tears. She looks to me in sorrow as her sweet bottom lip is quivering and my heart breaks to see her like this.

"Eric," she whispers as reality slaps me across the face. Fucking hell, I just fucked Eric's wife and he's not here with us this time. Oh my God, what did I just do? I stand with Sookie then and we fix our clothes once more. I take her in my arms and smooth my hands down her back to comfort her.

"It's okay, Sookie, I'll talk to Eric, he'll understand," I tell her as I desperately hope I'm right about this. She looks up to me and gives me a slight nod. I take her hand in mine and we walk to the kitchen together to see Eric sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. We both stop dead in our tracks. Oh shit, this isn't good.

Eric raises his tear streaked face to us and I am really panicking now. What the hell do I do? How do I explain this? Can I explain this? His sorrow quickly turns to anger as he stands abruptly, knocking down his chair as he slams his fist into the table and Sookie flinches against me as he glares at us.

"Just tell me how long this has been going on," he says coolly and Sookie walks up to him, shaking her head.

"Honey, we can explain," she starts and he lifts his hand, cutting her off as he shakes his head.

"No," he says as I stand frozen in fear as he laughs spitefully. "You really had me fooled, even tricked me into bringing him to bed with us, but I see things clearly now," he says as he locks eyes with Sookie and begins marching toward her. I rush forward then, pushing Sookie behind me protectively.

"This isn't her fault Eric, if you're pissed at anyone it should be me, I'm the one who came here today," I explain as he stares me down. I stand my ground, knowing how bad his temper is, and not wanting Sookie to be at the receiving end of it. He grips my shirt into his hand as Sookie rushes to us; I hold out my arm to keep her back as Eric swings his fist at my face.

Pain explodes as my cheek throbs with the force of his hit and I stumble back as Sookie begins screaming for him to stop. He starts landing more blows across my face and chest and I just stand, taking it. I deserve this for what I just did. Sookie steps before me, reaching back and holding me against her back as I gasp for air from the last punch that landed hard in my gut.

"Stop it, now!" she screams up at Eric and I look up to see him shaking with rage, his face bright red in anger. Sookie turns to me, running her soft hands over my face and I hiss as she touches my lip that must have busted open. "Are you okay?" she whispers as I nod to her, careful to keep an eye on Eric.

She takes my hand into hers as she proceeds to lead me from the house. "If you leave the house with him, don't bother coming back," Eric calls to us as Sookie climbs into my pickup with me taking up my keys and starting the engine. She peels out of the driveway as Eric is fuming on the front porch and I look to Sookie as she takes my hand into hers and gives me a soft smile.

I don't know where we're going and I have no idea what's going to happen next, but I let out a sigh of relief knowing Sookie is safe from Eric's anger for now. He needs time to cool down before we try to explain what happened back there. I squeeze Sookie's hand in mine grateful to have her love and a small smile forms on my face as I know she'll stand by me when things get tough.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

EPOV

After Sookie and I had our talk and I apologized to her for losing my temper, she explained she didn't know how she felt about Godric after we all slept together. I decided I needed to try and be understanding, after all, we decided together to invite another person into our bed and now we both have to deal with the ramifications of that night together.

I wasn't sure how I felt about her possibly developing feelings for Godric, but I told myself we'd work through this together. I didn't know if Godric felt the same way about her and my mind was spinning, trying to figure out what to do if my wife and best friend actually loved each other. Where would that leave us all?

I left for work like normal, kissing Sookie goodbye and meeting up with Godric at the site and everything seemed so normal I figured I was worrying about nothing after all. Then lunch time rolled around and Godric sped off without a word and I couldn't figure out what was going on with him. I sat for a time, eating my lunch alone when my curiosity got the better of me and I jumped into my truck to search for my friend.

I drove past his house and saw he wasn't home and panic set in as I drove to my house, seeing his truck sitting in the driveway. I didn't want to jump to conclusions so I entered the house to hear the unmistakable sound of Sookie and Godric fucking from the other room. I fell to the chair in despair as tears rolled down my face.

How could they? Were they just playing me this whole time? Was it all an elaborate act? I held my face in my hands listening to the two of them as my heart shattered into a million pieces. When they finally stopped, I briefly considered sneaking out, but I just couldn't leave without knowing the truth, without seeing it with my own eyes, but once they entered the room and were standing before me I only saw red.

I honestly don't remember everything that was said between us, I know I got a few good punches in on Godric and that he stood there taking his punishment, not bothering to fight me back. Once Sookie stood before him protectively, I couldn't lay a hand on her and as they left the house hand in hand my fury boiled over as I yelled to her to not bother coming back if she took off with him.

Now as I sit slamming back shot after shot of whiskey I feel like my entire world has fallen apart around me. I look down to my wedding ring, spinning it on my finger remembering how joyful Sookie and I were on our wedding day. It was the happiest day of my life, marrying the woman of my dreams and I just knew we'd live happily ever after together. Now I sit here knowing she just fucked my best friend in our home and I don't know how it is we've come to this place.

I slam my head back against the couch knowing this is partially my own fault. I was too blind to see what was right in front of my face for so long. If I'm being honest with myself, I've known Godric's had feelings for Sookie for years and I just put it to the back of my mind, figuring if I ignored it, it would eventually work itself out. But I never knew Sookie might be feeling the same way about him.

How long has she been in love with him? Did this really just start after the three of us slept together? Can I actually believe that? It's easier than believing the two of them have been carrying on behind my back all these years. I know I reacted poorly today, that I should have listened to them, but hearing them together like that broke something inside me and my self-control went out the window.

Thank God Godric stepped in, blocking Sookie from my rage. As pissed as I was I very well may have hurt her and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I had actually caused her harm. Fuck. I really fucked this up and now my wife is gone and I have no idea if she's even coming back. Hell, I fucking told her not to come back. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I pick up my phone to call her and it rings a couple times before it's disconnected and I let out a sigh. It's probably for the best; we all need some time to process what the hell happened today. I take another shot letting myself calm under the effects of the burning liquid. I hope I haven't fucked this up beyond the point of fixing. We need to talk together to repair this huge we've managed to make for ourselves.

SPOV

After Amelia left this morning, my mind was racing as I began taking care of laundry. I couldn't believe I had been harboring such profound feelings for one of my best friends for so long, and to think he was feeling the same way about me too? Crazy. How did I miss the signs? Because I didn't want to see them, that's how.

When I heard the front door fling open my heart was racing with excitement, thinking Eric had come home to make up from our fight, but when I heard Godric I froze. Here I was, just realizing I loved him and that he probably loved me too when he shows up out of the blue. It had to be fate.

Once we confessed to each other our real feelings I couldn't stop myself from kissing him and when kissing led to something more I was lost in my feelings for him, desperate to feel that same connection we felt before and the rest of the world just fell away as we made love together, clinging to each other tightly and relishing the feel finally acting on our feelings for one another after years of hiding from them.

Realization hit me once I was coming down from my pleasure though, and I panicked knowing we had taken things way too far between us and my tears fell thinking how Eric would feel about what just happened between us. Then as we walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting there crying my heart shattered, knowing this was my own fault.

Then his anger took over and I was desperate to try and calm him down, and thankfully Godric pulled me behind him because I've never seen Eric lose it like that before, and he may have well hit me if Godric hadn't held me back. Watching Eric loose his shit on Godric like that broke something in me and I stood up to him, not caring if he hit me, so long as he stopped beating the living shit out of the other man I love.

I knew we couldn't reason with him like he was and so I took Godric with me to his truck, intent on giving Eric some space to cool off. Now as I'm driving Godric home he squeezes my hand gently and I give him a soft smile, thankful I got him out of there when I did. I pull up to Godric's house and help him out, letting him lean against me as we make the way to his front door together.

He points out his house key to me and I unlock the door, helping him in and sitting him down on the couch, leaving to get him some ice for his face. I dig in the freezer and grab a bag of frozen peas, wrapping them in a hand towel and bringing them to Godric. I sit next to him and bring the cool bag up to his face as he hisses.

"Are you alright?" I ask in concern as I see his face discoloring. Shit. Eric really _did_ lose his shit back there.

"I'll be fine," he tells me as he takes the bag from me, holding it to his swollen cheek as tears form in my eyes seeing him hurting so badly and knowing this is all my own fault. He pulls me against him, settling me against his chest and I curl up against him as my tears turn to silent sobs. "Shh…Sookie, it'll be okay, don't cry," he tells me softly as he rubs my back gently.

I rub my tears away and look up at him with a weak smile. "You're the one that's hurt, I should be taking care of you right now," I tell him as he chuckles lightly then groans, holding his side. Shit. He shakes his head.

"I'm fine, Sook, I'm just glad I was the one to take the beating," he tells me as I nod to him.

"I've never seen Eric like that before. He really scared me," I tell him as he pulls me against him. "Thanks for stepping in like that," I tell him as he smiles down at me.

"I'll always protect you, Sookie, I love you," he tells me laying a soft kiss to the crown of my head and I know he means it. I lean against his chest grateful to have him with me. I have no idea what our future holds, but I know I need him with me always. My phone starts ringing and I pick up my purse from the floor, fishing it out.

"It's Eric," I tell Godric as fear courses through me remembering him yelling at me to not bother coming back home. Godric take the phone and disconnects the call.

"He needs some more time to cool down," he tells me as I nod in agreement. "We'll give him the rest of the night to come to his senses," he tells me, pulling me back against him as I giggle.

"Am I your teddy bear? You don't seem to want to let me go," I tell him playfully, looking up to the sparkling green pools of his eyes.

"I'll never let you go again, Sookie," he tells me solemnly. "I think I've loved you for years now, but until we slept together, I just never wanted to admit it to myself," he tells me as I grin.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier today, before you came to the house," I tell him as his brows shoot up in surprise. "Amelia helped me realize I've been harboring feelings for you since freshman year," I tell him as he grins at me.

"You know I almost asked you out freshman year, but Eric beat me to it," he admits and this time it's my turn to look to him in surprise.

"Really?" I ask as he nods to me. "So were you jealous when we started dating?" I ask curiously.

"I was at first," he admits. "But it was easy to see how much you two loved each other, so I backed off, wanting to see you both happy," he tells me as I see sadness in his eyes.

"Is that why you've stayed single all this time?" I ask him and he shrugs at me.

"I've dated, but I just never found someone I could see spending the rest of my life with, until now," he tells me as my face flushes. He leans down; kissing me softly and I can't help wondering how we're going to navigate this crazy relationship we've managed to find ourselves in.

"Do you think we'll really be able to make this work out between the three of us?" I ask him as he gives me a warm smile.

"I'm not going anywhere and I think once Eric finally realizes what he's done, he'll come around too," he tells me with certainty in his voice and I wish I could feel that same certainty about our future together. "Don't worry, Sookie, we'll fix this whole thing in the morning," he tells me, squeezing his arm around me and I want nothing more than for him to be right about this.

As mad as I am with Eric right now, I love him and I know I can't live without him. He's my husband and I made vows I plan to stick to, well except for the being faithful thing, but given the circumstances of this unique predicament we've found ourselves in, I think I can live with breaking that one, so long as I can keep the two men I love with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

GPOV

I wake on my couch holding Sookie in my arms and a small smile crosses my face. I could get used to waking up like this. I know we need to go talk to Eric today and my anxiety rises at the thought of seeing him after what happened yesterday. I told Sookie he would cool down, but I really don't know if he'll be able to come to terms with this.

Eric and Sookie have been married for years now, where do I fit into this equation? I know Sookie and I love one another, but is that really enough to try and pursue something romantic with a married woman? What would other people say? What would they think of Sookie? This could be disastrous for all of us. Maybe I should just walk away. I don't know if I could do that though, it may hurt Sookie even more if I leave. Shit. I have no idea what I should do now.

And what is Eric going to say? What if he decides to give me an ultimatum? Can I really choose between my friendship with him or my love for Sookie? Will we even be able remain friends after this? We've all managed to hurt one another in one way or another. Is this how our relationship would always be between the three of us? Always assuming and not being able to trust one another?

Sookie was right when she told us the only way this would work was if we were all open and honest with one another. I suppose if I was honest with myself and had really analyzed my feelings for her this never would have happened. But it already _has_ happened and now we all have to deal with the ramifications of that one, seemingly fateful night.

Sookie's eyes flutter open then and she looks up at me with a small smile. "Good morning," she tells me, placing a small kiss to my lips and I hiss as my cracked lip is still quite sore. She looks worried as she gets up from the couch, bringing me a damp cloth and an ice pack. "Your face is pretty swollen," she tells me as she looks to me with worry, running her fingertips over my aching face.

"I'll be fine, just a couple bruises, it's no big deal," I tell her as she shakes her head and sighs.

"I guess we have to go home and talk to Eric now," she says anxiously. I take her hand in mine, squeezing it gently.

"I'll be right there with you, we'll get this whole mess straightened out, alright?" I tell her softly as she gives me a weak smile.

"I'm gonna text Eric, you call Catfish and tell him the two of you aren't coming in today. We need to get this settled now," she tells me as she picks up her phone. We make our calls and stand from the couch, exiting the house together in a somber mood. We climb into my truck and Sookie is fidgeting nervously beside me. "Eric told me not to bother coming back home," she says softly.

"He didn't mean it, Sookie. He just lost his temper, and rightfully so. I never should have barged into the house like that. I'm really sorry about this whole mess," I tell her earnestly as she places her hand on my knee. I can't help but blame myself for this. This never would have happened if I can just been patient, if I would have exercised some caution.

"It was just as much my fault as it was yours, I just hope Eric is willing to listen to us," she says as her forehead wrinkles in worry. I hate to see her looking so anxious and I want nothing more than to settle this huge mess. We pull up to the house and Eric comes to the door with a relieved look on his face. I let out a relieved sigh, thankful his temper seems to have finally dissipated.

EPOV

I've been tossing and turning all night trying to figure out what to do about what happened between the three of us yesterday. As much as it kills me to admit it, I really can't blame this all on the two of them. I had sex in the same bed with them only nights before they slept together. That still doesn't make what they did right, but I can at least admit that I was asking for this once I decided to share Sookie with another man.

The only thing that is saving us is that we are all so close to one another. I know I can't ever lose Sookie. As badly as she's hurt me with her actions the last couple of days I still love her; she's my wife. I won't just walk away from this; I need her in my life. I made vows to spend the rest of my life with her and I plan on doing just that.

Then there's Godric, my best friend and confidant. We've been through so much together and I love him like a brother. I couldn't lose him, it would kill me. I know he loves my wife, which puts the three us in an incredibly awkward position but even if he has been harboring unrequited love for Sookie, he never would have acted on them had I not literally offered her up to him on a silver platter.

They never should have let things get so heated between them yesterday, but I have no excuse for my behavior either. I beat the hell out of Godric, and I feel like complete shit over my appalling behavior in harming my best friend. Worse than that though, I easily could have hurt Sookie in my anger and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that had happened.

I get up and dress when I hear my phone buzzing; I pick it up to see a text from Sookie. She's coming over with Godric to talk this morning. I let out a relieved sigh. Thank God she didn't take my angry words to heart. I can't even believe I told her not to bother coming home. I take a deep breath to calm my racing emotions. I need to keep my cool today; losing my temper once more will only make this whole thing even worse.

Now, as Sookie walks up the porch steps toward me, gazing up at me with tears in her eyes, it breaks my heart to see her hurting like this. It kills me knowing I am partially to blame for her pain. "I'm sorry," we both say in unison as Sookie gives me a small smile.

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" she asks hesitantly and I open the door ushering them both inside. We all sit on the couch together and Sookie looks to me with tears trailing down her face.

"I'm so sorry, I managed to mess everything up, Eric," she tells me as my heart aches for her. "Please tell me we can fix this, I can't lose you. I love you," she tells me through her tears and I wipe away her tears as Godric looks on with an unreadable expression.

"Sookie, I will only forgive you on one condition," I tell her as she looks up to me in confusion. "You have to forgive me for how I behaved yesterday, I was totally out of line," I tell her. Then I look to Godric, cringing as I notice his face for the first time. I can't believe I did that to him. "That goes for you too, I'm so sorry. I never should have lost it on you like that," I tell him earnestly as he touches his busted lip and nods to me with a small smile.

"I guess I had it coming. I just want you to know I only came here yesterday to talk to Sookie, I never meant for things to get carried away the way they did," he tells me apologetically.

"I don't blame you for being angry with us, but Godric's right, we really didn't plan on things going the way they did. I swear we've never done anything like this before, it was a huge mistake," Sookie tells me looking to me anxiously, waiting for my reaction. I let out a loud sigh.

"I never should have accused you of carrying on behind my back; that was the anger talking. I can take some of the blame for what happened between the two of you," I tell them as they look to me in shock. "A part of me knew you had feelings for Sookie, I just didn't want to admit it to myself," I tell Godric as his brows rise.

"Hell, if I admitted to myself how I really felt about her we might not be in this mess at all," he tells me with a small smile, as Sookie shakes her head at us.

"And if I had only analyzed my own feelings for Godric we wouldn't be here like this now," Sookie tells me as I have to chuckle.

"So much for being open and honest with one another, we can't even seem to be honest with ourselves," I say as they both join in me in soft laughter. I'm relieved everything is finally out in the open between us, we were doomed from the start the way we were all lying to ourselves about our true feelings with one another.

SPOV

I'm beyond relieved we are all finally coming clean about everything. To think we could have avoided this whole mess if we were only smart enough to talk about all of this ahead of time. I smirk realizing Amelia probably knew how all of this would turn out before we did. Hell, Pam and her are probably laughing their asses off right now at our stupidity.

"So, now that all is forgiven, where does this leave us?" I ask curiously, looking back and forth at both of them. Godric stands then, looking to us with a solemn expression.

"I can't be the reason your marriage falls apart," he tells us as I look to him in shock. Is that what he really thinks he's done? "The only reason I agreed to this in the first place was to help you fix your marriage, not help to lend a hand in destroying it," he tells us as a tear forms in his eye. He brushes them away briskly, turning away from us and heading to the front door as I look to Eric for direction.

"Stop," Eric says softly, as Godric halts his movements. "This isn't your fault. Sookie and I both wanted to try this and I know you were only trying to be a good friend by accepting our offer. I couldn't stand to see you walk away from us now," he says miserably as Godric and I both stare at him, open jawed.

"What are you saying?" Godric asks cautiously, turning to face us as Eric sighs, shaking his head.

"After watching you both drive away from me yesterday, I realized I can't lose either of you," he explains as he looks to me with pain clearly etched on his face. I cup his face gently, wanting to erase that pain as he gives me a soft smile. "I say we give this thing a real shot between us because I honestly think it's going to be impossible to go back to the way things were before," he tells us looking back and forth between us.

I look to Godric and see him shaking his head in disbelief. "He's right, Godric. We've managed to tip the scales of our relationship with what we all shared together. I wanted to believe sex wouldn't change things between us, but it obviously did," I explain as a small smile crosses his face and my heart skips a beat to see him accepting this.

"And you're both sure about this?" he asks us cautiously. I look to Eric and he nods to me with a genuine smile.

"How could we possibly manage to screw things up any worse than we already have?" he asks with a small chuckle. "If we were able to fix this mess, we'll be able handle anything else that life throws at us," Eric says with a grin as he pulls me into a tight hug, kissing my forehead. "I love you," he whispers against my hair and my heart swells with my overwhelming happiness.

"I love you, too," I tell him grinning up at him. I stand then and approach Godric, wrapping him into a tight hug. "I love you," I whisper to him as he pulls me tighter into his arms.

"I love you, too," he tells me softly and I let out a relieved sigh. This whole day has gone much smoother than I could have possibly hoped for, and Eric's right if we've managed to fix this epic disaster, we'll be able to handle anything else that happens so long as we're all together.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Had a lot of fun writing this one! :)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

SPOV

As I sit on the couch held tightly in both Eric and Godric's strong arms I can't seem to wipe the contented smile from my face. This is the way things will be from this point on, a life shared with the two men I love. I really don't know what this means for our future and I honestly don't want to worry about that right now. For now I want only to enjoy this perfect moment.

I can't believe Eric is being so agreeable about this. I honestly thought he was going to send Godric on his way, possibly to never speak to him again. That would have killed me. Not only would I have lost one of my best friends, but the two of them would never be the same if they were separated. They're just too close to function correctly without one another.

"So, you're both playing hooky from work today," I say looking up to them with a soft smile. "Why don't I fix us up something to eat," I say standing from the couch and looking down at the two of them, who are both wearing the same contented smiles, matching my own. This is right, this is perfect.

The front door crashes open then and Pam and Amelia run into the living room together looking panicked. I tense instantly worrying about what could possibly be wrong now. They stop before the three of us and just stare open mouthed. "What?" Eric asks them as they both just shake their heads in wonderment.

"Jason called us this morning," Amelia starts breathily as Pam flops down to the armchair with a smirk. "He told us you two disappeared from work yesterday and that you called in today," she says as I grin at her.

"We figured we'd be walking into a fucking murder scene," Pam purrs as she looks over to Godric and flinches slightly. "Looks like we missed all the fun though," she says as Godric flips her the bird. She just laughs as I shake my head at my friends.

"You were worried about nothing," I tell them with a shrug as Amelia lifts a brow at me and gestures to Godric's bruised face. I let out a loud sigh. "Alright, there was a bit of a misunderstanding, but we've worked everything out now," I explain as Pam and Amelia share a smirk.

I walk into the kitchen with Amelia following behind as Pam talks with the guys in the living room. I pull out some bread and sandwich fixings as Amelia taps her foot impatiently at me. "Well, what the fuck happened?" she asks impatiently as I roll my eyes at her.

"Well, Godric came over here yesterday after you left," I tell her as she nods. "We finally admitted how we felt about each other and then we kind of had sex," I whisper as she grins at me.

"What kind of rough sex are you into? Because Godric looks like someone used him as a punching bag," she tells me as I continue putting the sandwiches together. I sigh, looking up to her with a miserable look.

"Eric did that," I tell her as her jaw drops. "He walked in on us and completely lost his shit," I explain as she shakes her head.

"But everything's okay now?" she asks skeptically. I shrug at her.

"Godric and I left last night and gave Eric some time to cool off," I explain as I pull out plates from the cupboard. "We came here this morning to talk and we all admitted we've handled this whole thing horribly and apologized to one another," I explain as she helps me pull out glasses and walks to the fridge to pull out iced tea.

"So what happens now?" Amelia asks with a mischievous smirk, waggling her brows at me. I punch her in the arm.

"We're gonna give this a real try," I tell her, as she breaks out into giggles. "But I suppose you already knew this would happen," I say, raising a brow to her as she shrugs.

"I had hoped," she answers with a chuckle. "Hey, knuckleheads, lunch is ready," she calls as the three stroll into the room together. Eric and Godric each kiss one of my cheeks as they sit at the table and Pam grins widely at me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I never thought you'd actually go through with it," she tells me as I grin at her. She reaches down and pinches my ass then, making me squeak in surprise. "You just tell me when you wanna try a _real_ threesome and Ames and I will be right over to rock your world," she purrs as the room breaks into laughter.

GPOV

"Thanks for the offer, Pam," Sookie says, shaking her head as the two join us at the table. "But I think I'll pass," she tells her with a smirk.

"Lover, this is quite the invitation," Eric tells her, waggling his brows and I have to chuckle remembering how the two of us assumed this was the group sex Sookie would be interested in to begin with. Sookie smirks at him as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"It really is," I tell her, putting my arm around Eric, making him scoot closer to me with a wide grin at the girls. "The two of us would love if the three of you would put on a show for us sometime," I tell her with a wink as her jaw drops and a pink blush crawls up her cheeks.

Amelia and Pam both put their arms around her, kissing each of her cheeks as she fumes at the two of us. Eric and I both chuckle, earning us a middle finger from Sookie. We laugh harder as she shakes her head, finally breaking into a grin. "I hate you all," she tells us with a smirk.

"Oh, don't be that way, you know you love us," Amelia tells her, pulling her into a tight hug. We laugh together as we finish eating our lunch together. I can't believe how today has turned out. I really thought I'd be losing the love and friendship of two of the most important people in my life and instead we are going to try making this crazy ménage à trois work between us.

We finish eating and Amelia and Pam take off, waving and calling for us to have fun. Sookie turns to us then looking up to the both of us, shaking her head. "What am I gonna do with the two of you?" she asks in mock frustration.

"I can think of a couple things, Lover," Eric says, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. She pulls away giggling. I walk behind Sookie then, looking up to Eric as I wrap my arms around her. He only smiles at me and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as a wide grin crosses my face.

"I think Eric's right, we should make up properly," I breathe against Sookie's ear, feeling a tremble of desire run through her at my words. Eric gives me a knowing grin as the two of us pick up Sookie between us, eliciting an adorable squeal as we carry her to the bedroom, tossing her down to the bed playfully as she gives us a lustful gaze.

EPOV

As I look down to my wife's eager body I'm overcome with the love I have for her. I can't believe I almost managed to fuck this whole thing up and I'm grateful for her sweet and forgiving nature. I don't know what will come of this little venture between the three of us, but I know I want to give it a fair shot.

Not only do I want to keep my wife and best friend close and happy, what the three of us shared before was still the hottest fucking thing I've ever experienced in my entire life. Now that our feelings for one another are revealed, I'm looking forward to experimenting with this new experience together.

Sookie lifts her sundress over her head to reveal only a tiny scrap of panties, making my lust for her rise. Godric and I strip for her, slowly removing our clothes as her eyes darken in lust and a slight blush comes to her cheeks. She bites her bottom lip in an adorable display and I'm rock hard as she begins crawling towards us.

I pull Godric before her and they both look to me in surprise. I lean down to Sookie's ear. "Kiss him, Lover," I whisper as she grins. She turns to Godric then, bringing her lush, pink lips to his, kissing him deeply as my arousal rises. Fuck. Sookie pulls away as the two of them turn to me with a shared smile.

"You like to watch?" Sookie husks out breathily as I nod to her. She pulls Godric to the bed then, turning so I can watch them in profile as she continues their kiss. I reach down, taking myself in my hand as I watch them together, stroking my length lightly as they continue their erotic display.

Sookie pulls from their kiss and looks to me with a heated gaze. She looks down to my hand and smirks as she begins placing kisses down Godric's chest, licking along his skin and making me groan at her sensual actions. She tugs at his boxers then, peeling them down slowly as she places wet kisses along his hips, keeping eye contact with me as I continue to pleasure myself.

Once she sticks out her wet tongue and licks along his erection I've had just about as much foreplay as I can stand. I crawl onto the bed and take her face into my hands, lifting her face to mine and kissing her passionately, licking along her warm tongue and taking her bottom lip between my own, sucking softly as she lets out a sweet moan.

Godric places himself behind her then, looking up to me almost in permission and as I nod to him he grins, leaning down to place kisses and small nips along Sookie's neck and shoulders, even this is beyond arousing for me and I thank God the three of us are actually doing this thing for real. Sookie takes me into her hand then, bringing me from my reverie as she strokes me, looking to me with darkened, lustful eyes.

I grip her hips tightly then, lifting her up as Godric holds her tightly against his chest. I enter her slowly, feeling her slick, tight walls encompass me in the most delicious way. "Sookie," I groan as I enter her fully. Godric leans his mouth to hers kissing her as I begin thrusting into my wife. She wraps her legs around me tightly and I reach up taking her left breast into my hand, kneading it gently as she rocks her own hips, meeting me thrust for thrust.

Godric takes her other breast into his mouth, sucking upon her perfect breast as Sookie's head rolls back, her skin flushing darker in her desire. I feel my release impending as I take both her hips into my hands, gripping her tightly and pounding into her as she cries out in pleasure. I explode inside her as stars fill my vision. Holy fucking hell, that was incredible.

I pull from her then and hand her to Godric who looks to me in surprise. Sookie grins at me as she pushes Godric to the bed, straddling his waist as I lay next to the two of them on the bed to watch. Sookie takes him into her hand, leading him to her center and lowering herself over him slowly, moaning out at the feel.

She begins rocking her hips over him, lowering her face to his and the two of them stare into each other's eyes as the love they have for one another is clear to me. Godric grips Sookie's hair tightly into his hands as he thrusts his hips of the bed, pounding into Sookie deeply, making her cry out as she looks to me in her aroused state.

I lean up, taking her face into my hands and kissing her deeply as she continues to rock against Godric's thrusting hips. I pull away, placing my forehead to hers and staring deeply into her eyes as her breathing hitches. "I love you," I whisper as she closes her eyes and cries out her release, throwing back her head as Godric jerks beneath her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Godric turns, pulling Sookie to lay between us on the bed and we both wrap her into our arms, laying soft caresses to her sated body. I kiss her temple as she grins at me. "Who knew you had a thing for voyeurism," she tells me with a smirk.

"I never would have known until we decided to try this," I tell her as Godric chuckles beside us. He leans up on his elbow, leaning down to place a peck to Sookie's lips.

"So I guess your wife's not the only one who wants to get me into bed," he tells me with a grin as I reach up punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"Dickhead," I tell him with a grin.

"Asshole," he tells me with a chuckle as Sookie looks up at us with a small giggle of her own, shaking her head at our banter. I let out a contented sigh, stretching out my limbs and relaxing against Sookie's form. This is going to work out just fine between the three of us, of this I'm sure.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

 _Three months later._

SPOV

After I kiss Godric and Eric goodbye, sending them off to work together, I make my way to the coffee maker with a small smile on my face. Things between us have been utterly perfect and I swear to God I am the happiest and luckiest woman in the world, having the love of two of the most gorgeous and amazing men on the planet. How the hell did I ever get lucky enough to have them both with me?

Amelia bursts through the front door with a huge grin on her face. "Morning, Sook!" she calls as I pour another cup of coffee for her.

"Morning Ames, what's up?" I ask as I set the steaming mug before her and sit myself across from her, sipping my own hot drink.

"Just wanted to check in, still living in domestic bliss?" Amelia asks with a smirk.

"Actually, yes, everything's been wonderful," I tell her with a smirk. "So you can tell Pam I won't be taking her up on her offer just yet," I tell her as she bursts out into laughter.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how bad she hopes to get you to change your mind now that she doesn't see you as an uptight prude," she tells me as I roll my eyes. "You know the holidays are coming up," she starts as I shrug. "Have the three of you decided how you're gonna handle the parental units?" She asks with a wide grin as my heart begins to race anxiously. Shit.

We've been lost in our own little happy bubble, ignoring the outside world for the most part. How have I not thought about how our families will react to this surprising revelation in mine and Eric's marriage? At this point the three of us are basically married to each other, living together and sharing our bed each night.

"I guess I really haven't given it much thought," I tell her anxiously as my mind is spinning, trying to anticipate how Gran and Jason will react to this news.

"Thanksgiving is next week, Sook. You know Adele always does her big dinner for everyone," she tells me as my stomach twists into anxious knots. "Have you decided how you're going to introduce Godric to her this year?" I shake my head. Gran always has Eric and I along with our friends and Jason over for a family meal each year, only this year Godric is more than just our friend, he's become something much more.

"I can't lie to Gran, Ames, even if I tried, she'd sniff out the truth anyhow," I tell her with an eye roll as Amelia giggles. "Besides, this is a small town and eventually word is going to get around about our relationship," I tell her, shaking my head in defeat. "I'd rather her hear it from me than someone in the D.O.D."

"Oh, I cannot wait to see Adele's face," she tells me with a smirk as I punch her in the arm.

"Not funny," I tell her as she rubs her arm. "I could really use your backup on this. In a way it's kind of your fault this all happened in the first place," I tell her with a stern look as she shrugs at me.

"True," she admits. "But you can't tell me it didn't work out well for the three of you. You should be thanking me, not punching me, brat," she tells me, sticking her tongue out at me as I grin at her. Then my mood sobers. Gran and my brother are one thing, Eric's parents are another problem entirely.

"Honestly talking to Gran will be much easier than having to explain our new living arrangements to Eric's parents," I tell her with a sigh as her mood sobers.

Eric has a very tense relationship with his parents. He isn't living up to the illustrious life plan they had set out for their only son, their pride and joy, and they certainly don't appreciate that he married a simple, small town girl, blaming our marriage for the reason Eric never furthered his education, never moved on from the small town life of Bon Temps.

And now we'll be showing up for the holidays, which are always uncomfortable anyways, with another man thrown into the mix. His mother already disapproves of me and now I'll only be giving her more reason to believe I'm not good enough for her son. This is _not_ going to be fun.

"It'll be better to just get it over with though, at least the guys will both be there with you," she tells me with a sympathetic smile.

"I guess you're right, as bad of a relationship we have with them already, it couldn't possibly get any worse," I tell her miserably, praying I'm right about this.

"What about Godric? What does he usually do for the holidays?" she asks as I shrug to her. Godric's parents died when he was young and he grew up with a foster family. I never met them, I only know from him that they were very caring and supportive people, accepting him and loving him just like their own two sons, but I have no idea what his relationship with them is like now.

"I guess I'll have to ask him about it," I tell her with a shrug.

EPOV

Godric and I make our way into the house together after work, kicking off our boots and setting down our lunch pails on the counter. Things have become very domestic between the three of us, a type of "Leave it to Beaver", except with the addition of a second husband figure thrown into the mix. It's pretty perfect and I've been working to keep it just like this, determined not to fuck things up again.

"Honey, we're home," Godric calls out merrily as Sookie steps into the room with a grin, kissing each of us in greeting.

"Lover, dinner smells heavenly," I tell her with a grin, taking in the delicious aroma of her cooking.

"You boys sit down, we have some things we need to discuss over dinner tonight," she tells us as I sense her anxiety rising. It's subtle, but we've been together long enough for me to notice it and my own anxiety rises wondering what could possibly be wrong. We sit together and I wait for her to speak as Godric looks to me in concern.

"So, the holidays are coming up," she starts and I already know where this conversation is going, unfortunately. "And I was thinking, this would be the perfect time for us to inform our families of our new relationship status," she says nervously as Godric's eyes bulge.

"Sookie, you don't have to do this, I don't mind just being introduced as your friend, just like we always have," he tells her earnestly as Sookie shakes her head.

"No, Godric, this relationship is nothing to be ashamed of and I refuse to keep what the three of us share some dirty secret. You're just as much a part of this marriage as Eric and I and I love you too much to treat you any differently," she tells him with a soft smile. "Our families will just have to understand that although what we share is a bit outside the norm, it's what makes us all happy."

My mind goes to my own parents as I clench my jaw in frustration. Sookie and I spend every Christmas day with them and the day always ends up being a fucking nightmare, with them reminding me what I gave up by bypassing college and starting work on the road crew instead. Neither of them approve of my marriage to Sookie. They both see her as a country bumpkin, not good enough for their only son. This is going to be a fucking disaster.

"You really think this is a good idea?" I ask Sookie hesitantly as she looks to me in sympathy.

"I know you don't have the closest relationship with your parents, Eric, and I'll leave it up to you how you want to approach this," she tells me as I let out a sigh.

"If it's going to cause this much trouble, I really don't mind spending Christmas alone. Or maybe Pam and Amelia would take me in," Godric tells us, looking back and forth between us anxiously. Sookie takes his hand in hers, smiling warmly at him and then looking to me for my input.

"I don't want you spending Christmas alone, and I'd rather spend our first Christmas together," I tell him, putting my arm around him. "My parents like you, maybe having you there will actually make them behave themselves this year," I tell him as Sookie rolls her eyes. Well, she obviously doesn't agree with this hopeful thought.

Godric grins up to the both of us and Sookie pulls him into a tight hug. "It will be nice to have you there for moral support," she tells him as I nod in agreement.

I don't think I could ever actually admit to my parents the details of our relationship with Godric. They would never understand and I really don't want to have that fucking conversation. But it might be nice to have Godric there as a buffer, he always has to hear me bitch about my visits home anyhow; it's about time he experience them first hand.

GPOV

"Well, if we're all getting together with each other's families I want the two of you to come spend New Year's with my foster brothers and I ," I tell them as they look to me in surprise.

"I wasn't sure how close you were to your foster family," Sookie tells me with a smile. "But I would love to meet your brothers."

"I didn't realize you were still close with Alcide and Quinn," Eric tells me in surprise as I shrug to him. The four of us spent numerous weekends together back in high school partying and hanging out, usually getting shitfaced and running from the cops, my foster brothers are quite the wild pair.

"We don't see each other all that often anymore, but we still at least try to do something for the holidays together," I reply as they nod in understanding. Eric grins over at Sookie.

"You're gonna love Godric's brothers, Lover," he tells her with a smirk, and looks to me with a knowing grin. Sookie looks back and forth between us skeptically.

"Why do you say that?" she asks in puzzlement as Eric chuckles and I grin widely at her.

"Let's just say the two of them are quite unforgettable," I tell her as she raises a brow to me. "You'll just have to see for yourself," I tell her as Eric shakes his head grinning.

Alcide and Quinn are fraternal twins and completely inseparable, doing literally everything together. They are a couple of trouble makers who have always managed to use their charms and charisma to keep out of any serious trouble. They told me about their new business venture and I can't wait until Sookie finds out about what the two of them are up to these days. They're totally shameless and completely crazy.

They really couldn't be much different from me, but when I moved into the foster home at seven, scared and depressed, they were both supportive, accepting me right away and helping me come out of my shell a bit. I've been grateful to them for helping me get through a very difficult time in my life and love them just the same as my biological family.

"Then it sounds like we have a plan," Sookie says with a smile. Eric and I each kiss her temple before we finish up our meal together, talking about the holidays and what we anticipate the reactions being. Sookie stands to clear the table, and Eric and I help her bring in the dirtied dishes as she fills the sink with sudsy water. I look up at the two of them washing together as I wonder how the next couple weeks will unfold.

I really don't know how this holiday venture will work out for the three of us, but hopefully standing together for moral support will make facing our families a little easier. As I look back and forth at my two best friends a small smile forms on my lips. This was not where I saw myself ending up in my life, but I'm more than grateful for the love and friendship the three of us share. I will do whatever it takes to keep us all just as happy as we've been these last three months together.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

SPOV

As we pull up to my Gran's old farmhouse my heart is racing with nervous anxiety. As we climb out of the car, I wipe my sweaty palms along my skirt as Eric and Godric smile at me, taking each of my hands into their own. I let out a small sigh as we approach the front porch together and the door swings open to display a grinning Amelia.

"Come on in, Adele just pulled out the turkey," she calls as I give her a skeptical glance. Surely her and Pam wouldn't have spilled the beans to my Gran, right? We enter the house and the heavenly scent of my grandmother's cooking manages to calm some of the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"I'm gonna go help Gran out in the kitchen," I tell the guys as they each plant a kiss to either temple. I take in a deep breath and enter the kitchen to see my grandmother fussing over the many dishes. "Hey, Gran," I tell her as she looks up with a wide smile.

"Oh, Sookie, could you be a dear and pull the bag of marshmallows from that top cupboard," she tells me as I nod, reaching up and pulling out the bag for her. I hand it to her as she eyes me studiously. I fidget under her intense look and she shakes her head at me.

"Out with it," she says, putting her hands on her hips and looking to me expectantly as I blanch. I had a whole speech prepared for today, and now as I look into the face of the woman who raised me, the woman I respect above all others, I find my tongue is tied and my entire speech flies right out of my mind.

"I, well, um," I start as she gives me a kind smile. She walks to me, pulling me into a tight hug that manages to loosen the tight feeling in my chest. I let out a soft sigh, taking in her scent of sweet, baked goods.

"Sookie, honey, you know you can tell me anything, now what's troubling you?" she asks softly as I give her a weak smile.

"Well, it's about Godric," I tell her as she smirks at me with a twinkle in her eye. "I, well, I love him Gran," I say as she lets out a small chuckle. Okay, this was not the reaction I had expected from her.

"So, you two have finally admitted your feelings to one another," she says as she squeezes my hand and I look to her in surprise.

"You knew?" I ask in shock as she grins at me, nodding her head.

"Knew what?" Jason asks as he walks into the kitchen, dipping his finger into the yams as Gran smacks his hand. My panic rises as I look at my brother. How the hell is he going to react to this? I have a feeling he won't be nearly as understanding as Gran.

"I knew about your sister's relationship with her friend, Godric," Gran replies nonchalantly as she starts sprinkling marshmallows over the warm yams. Jason raises his brows at me as my cheeks warm.

"Godric? What about him?" he asks in confusion as I flop down to the kitchen stool with a sigh.

"Godric is living with Eric and me," I tell him as he looks to me in puzzlement. I glance over at Gran who is mixing a pitcher of iced tea, seemingly oblivious to the two of us. "The three of us are, well, _together_ now," I say as his jaw drops.

"You mean ya'll are fuckin' now?" he asks in shock as Gran slaps his arm and my face reddens darker as I nod to my brother sheepishly.

"Language," Gran scolds my brother as his own face reddens in anger.

"Did you hear what she just said, Gran?" he cries out angrily as Eric and Godric enter the kitchen. Oh, dear God. I slam my head to the counter in utter embarrassment. "She's fuckin' two guys, one of which ain't her husband," he says, glaring up at Eric and Godric as his fists clench in anger.

"Jason Stackhouse!" Gran yells as my brother continues to glare at Eric and Godric. "You will not use that language in my house! Sit down," she commands, pulling out a stool for him. He still looks pissed, but knows better than to argue with our Gran as he sits, looking somewhat abashed. "You two as well," she tells Eric and Godric with a stern look, pointing to the chairs next to me.

We all sit, looking up to her as she lets out a loud sigh. Eric and Godric each take one of my hands into theirs as Jason is staring daggers at us. Gran sits across from us then, looking to the four of us with a small smile as we all wait to hear what she has to say.

"You know, Sookie, you're not so different from me," she says as I look to her in confusion. "I also know what it means to share the love of two different men," she says as the four of us share a look of shock. She chuckles at us then, shaking her head. "It was a long time ago, but your grandfather Earl was not the only man who held my heart," she says as Jason is shaking his head in denial.

"What are you talking about?" he demands as she shoots him a pointed look, shutting him up instantly. Pam and Amelia join us then, leaning against the door frame together, waiting to hear the love story of Adele Stackhouse.

"I never told you kids this, but I suppose now is as good a time as any," she says with a soft sigh. "Your grandpa Earl was unable to have children," she says as my jaw drops and Jason blanches. She nods to us. "That's right, I had an affair that resulted in the birth of both your father and your Aunt Linda," she explains as I shake my head.

"But that would mean," I start as she nods once more.

"Yes, Fintan and I were together for many years. I loved him just as much as Earl and what the three of us shared together was something very special indeed," she says as Eric and Godric each look down to me with soft expressions on their faces. "So I can understand the love the three of you have for one another," she says softly with a warm smile.

EPOV

As I listen to Adele's account of her love life I let out a relieved sigh. I did not want to incur the wrath of Adele Stackhouse if she didn't approve of mine and Sookie's relationship with Godric. I managed to do that only one time when I succeeded in bringing Sookie home ten minutes late after a football game back in high school. Adele answered the door with her shotgun in hand and I just about pissed myself as she gave me the tongue lashing of a lifetime. I learned my lesson, promising myself to stay on my grandmother-in-law's good side from that day on.

Now as Adele stands from her stool, signaling the end of the conversation, she begins bustling around the kitchen as we all step in helping her bring dishes out to the table and preparing for the evening meal. "Well, that went better than I thought," I whisper down to Sookie who nods to me with a grin.

"Tell me about it," she says, placing a kiss to my cheek as we sit together at the dining room table together.

"The evening isn't over yet," Godric says quietly, nodding to Jason. Godric and I sit to either side of Sookie and Jason sits across from us, with Pam and Amelia to either side of him as he is looking at the three of us thoughtfully. I shift uncomfortably in my chair under his speculative gaze wondering what on earth could be going through my work supervisor's mind.

We all begin eating together and Pam and Amelia are smirking at us as Jason continues his curious glances at us. "Cheese and rice, Jason, what is it?" Sookie asks in frustration as Pam and Amelia snigger. Jason's brow furrows as he looks back and forth at the three of us.

"I just don't get it, I mean, what do ya'll do together?" he asks as Pam and Amelia burst into uproarious laughter. And Adele shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose at her ignorant grandson. Sookie blushes hard as she looks up to me for help.

"We do the same things any other couples do," I tell him with a shrug, glaring at Pam and Amelia as they continue their quiet laughter at our expense. I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything else from the two of them.

"Only there are three of us involved instead of just two," Godric chimes in as Sookie gives us a grateful smile, letting out a relieved sigh. But evidently Jason isn't pacified by this as he leans across the table closer to us.

"But I mean the three of ya'll sleep together?" he asks as I nod solemnly, hoping this will put an end to this awkward discussion. "I didn't know ya'll were gay," he says in awe, looking back and forth at Godric and I as Sookie rolls her eyes giving her brother an aggravated glare. I shake my head then, wishing I could disappear right about now. How fucking humiliating.

"Jason!" Adele scolds as Jason looks shoots his grandmother an apologetic look.

"They aren't gay, Jason," Sookie spits out at him as he sits back in his chair with a puzzled expression. Pam leans over then, whispering something into his ear. I have no idea what she tells him, and I probably don't want to know, but I'm grateful as I see him nod slightly and look down to his plate, studiously avoiding looking at us for a time. Pam winks at us as we continue our meal together.

GPOV

All things considered, this evening has gone much better than I had hoped for. Adele is being much more understanding about my relationship with her granddaughter than I thought the sweet, southern woman would be capable of. But after hearing the story of her own set of lovers, I suppose she really does understand the bond the three of us share.

Jason continues to sneak strange looks at us and I sigh knowing going back to work with him is going to be awkward as hell. Oh well, I suppose we would have had to deal with this sort of thing eventually, and I feel better knowing we aren't trying to hide anything from our friends and family.

"I think it's time for pie," Adele says as she stands from the table. "Godric, would you mind helping me?" she asks as Sookie and Eric both shoot me a look of surprise. I stand then, following Sookie's grandmother into the kitchen as my mind races with what she could possibly want to talk to me about. I watch as she pulls out the pies and she looks up to me with a kind smile.

"I'm glad to know you and Sookie finally admitted how you felt about one another," she tells me as I look to her in surprise. She chuckles softly. "Sookie gave me that same look, but I've seen the two of you here together," she says with a grin. "I've wondered how long it would take for you both to realize the love you hold for one another."

"I do love her, Adele," I tell her earnestly as she nods.

"I know," she tells me as her smile fades and she gives me a pointed look. "But I want to know the intentions you have for my granddaughter," she tells me as I stutter and my mouth goes dry. "She may be a married woman, but that's no excuse for you not to be fully committed to her."

"Of course I'm committed to her," I answer as she gives me a tart nod.

"Good, now you be sure she knows that as well," she tells me with a wink as I let out a sigh of relief.

"I promise I will, Adele," I tell her as she puts two pies into my hands and pecks my cheek softly.

"I know you'll do the right thing," she says as I follow her from the kitchen thinking over what she has told me. I had assumed Sookie knew I was fully committed to this relationship, but maybe I should do something to prove to her just how much she means to me, how much I need her in my life.

We set the pies down on the table as I sit next to Sookie once more, lifting her hand to place a small kiss on her palm. "Everything go okay in there?" she asks nervously as he and Eric give me curious glances. I nod to them with a smile.

"The old Adele Stackhouse interrogation," Eric says with a grin as I chuckle, nodding to them. We eat our desert together, sharing small talk and soon the atmosphere is just as comfortable as the past years shared together here.

All in all the evening turns out to be enjoyable and comfortable between all of us and I smile knowing our new relationship won't be changing things between any of us, except for maybe Jason who seems way too curious about our sexual relationship and I can only hope he gets distracted by something else soon in order to make this situation a bit less uncomfortable.

As we leave the old farmhouse together hand in hand Sookie smiles up at both of us. "Well, one down," she says with a soft giggle.

"Two to go," Eric tells her, placing a kiss to the top of her head as we pile into the pickup together. "If Christmas with my parents goes this smoothly, it'd be a miracle," he says as his jaw ticks in frustration.

"It'll be okay," I tell him as he gives me a weak smile. We begin our drive home as I hope I'm right about this. Sookie leans her head against my shoulder, soon falling asleep as I smile down at her. I wrap my arm around her tightly as Eric smiles over at us. No matter how Christmas with Eric's parents turns out, I have no doubts the three of us will be just fine.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: A bit angsty...Hope you enjoy it still! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13

EPOV

As we sit at my parents dining room table trying to eat the almost inedible spread of my mother's terrible cooking, the tension is thick around us. I've grown to loathe these visits, and my only solace is having Sookie and Godric sitting here next to me, helping me keep my sanity.

"So," my father starts and I instantly tense, wondering where this is going. "I heard Bill Compton, that young man you graduated with, just received his Masters in Engineering," he says, raising a brow at me as I sigh. Sookie squeezes my hand under the table and I give her a weak smile.

"That's great for him," I reply blandly, moving around the food on my plate and feeling like I'm seventeen again getting lectured at this same table once more.

"Yes it is," he says as my jaw clenches. "Evidently he'll be starting out with an impressive salary, he has a bright future ahead of him with this new company." Every fucking year he has to do this, remind me just how successful my graduating class is compared to me and my 'unacceptable' job.

"I remember Bill from school," Godric chimes in, giving me a sympathetic look. "Didn't he end up marrying, oh what was her name?" he asks, trying to change the subject.

"Lorena Ball," my mother answers. "The two of them are working on baby number two right now," she says, giving me a pointed glare as Sookie sighs beside me.

"That's nice," Sookie replies as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. I look down to see Godric squeezing her hand and she gives him a grateful smile.

"Yes, their parents are just ecstatic," she continues as Sookie's face flushes beside me.

"Mother," I say warningly as she sighs at me.

"I'm just saying, we aren't going to stay this young forever, Eric. It would be nice to have grandchildren while we are still able to enjoy them," she says, looking to Sookie hopefully as she grips my hand tighter under the table.

"Um, I'm just gonna use the restroom," Sookie says quietly as she rises from the table, rushing from the room as I glare at my mother. Godric stands then and follows Sookie as I nod to him, grateful he'll be checking in on her.

"Mother, we've been over this before," I say in frustration. "Sookie and I will have kids when and _if_ we're ready. You need to stop pressuring her."

"Eric," scolds my father angrily. "Don't speak to your mother that way; she's just excited about becoming a grandmother. Can you blame her?" he asks as I rub my face in frustration.

"I can blame the both of you for making my wife uncomfortable," I retort as he huffs at me. I rise from the table then, exiting the room before the argument becomes any more heated.

I find Sookie and Godric together in the spare bedroom. Godric has Sookie held in his arms as tears trail down her face and my heart breaks to see her so upset. I kneel down before her and take her hand into mine, looking up to her tear stained face. "We can leave if you want," I tell her softly as she shakes her head, wiping away her tears.

"No," she says sitting up on the bed. "I don't know why I reacted like that, I'll be fine," she says softly as Godric looks to me in concern. "Let's just get this over with," she says as she stands. I stand before her, placing my hands on her shoulders and placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"We won't stay much longer, Lover," I tell her as she nods to me with a small smile. The three of us exit the room together and make our way into the living room where my parents are sitting, drinking coffee together.

GPOV

Eric has always complained to me about having to go back home and visit his parents and a part of me never wanted to believe things could possibly be as bad as he made them out to be, but now seeing it for myself I feel only sympathy for both Eric and Sookie. I seriously hope we can leave this place soon, I don't know how much of this I can take seeing Sookie crying and Eric slowly losing the battle with his anger with the people who raised him.

Now as we sit in the living room together, we start handing out gifts and I let out a sigh of relief as the tension finally seems to lesson. "Here," Sookie says, handing Mrs. Northman a gift. "Eric and I thought you two might like this," she tells her with a small smile.

Mrs. Northman opens the package and a small smile crosses her face as she pulls out a gourmet coffee maker. "How thoughtful," she says as Sookie and Eric let out a relieved sigh. Mrs. Northman reaches down then, picking up a large box and handing it to Sookie.

Sookie tears away the wrapping and her face falls as she looks inside the box. Eric and I both look over her shoulder to see an entire box filled with baby supplies. There are bottles, clothes and little stuffed toys, along with an assortment of other things.

"Goddamn it, mother," Eric cries, running his hand through his hair as Sookie is trembling beside me, obviously trying to keep back her tears. I wrap my arm around her in an attempt to comfort her as Eric stands from the couch. "We're leaving," he states as he picks up the box of baby supplies and shoves it into his mother's lap. Mr. Northman stands then, glaring at his son as the rest of us look on, not knowing how or if we should intervene.

"Eric, come with me," he commands as he turns and stomps from the room. Eric lets out a defeated sigh as he leans down and kisses Sookie's forehead before trailing after his father. I look up to Eric's mother to see her fussing with the contents of the box she'd presented to Sookie.

"I was just trying to prepare you two," she says softly as Sookie is shaking beside me. "You'll need all these things soon, and I'm just so excited to become a grandmother," she explains with a smile.

"Mrs. Northman," I start. "Maybe this isn't the right way to go about this," I say carefully as I hold Sookie closer to me.

"Well, I've tried to talk to Eric, to reason with him, but he's just so stubborn," she says. "I thought this might be the push you'd need to convince him it's time to start a family of your own," she directs at Sookie who has now stopped trembling and a look of annoyance has replaced her sorrow as she takes in the form of her mother-in-law before her.

"I don't need to _convince_ Eric of anything," she retorts. "We decide together how we want our lives to work, and you'll just have to accept that," she tells her firmly as Mrs. Northman's brows rise in surprise. I squeeze Sookie's hand, proud of her for standing up to such an intimidating woman for once. Sookie rises then, pulling on my hand. "Come on, let's go get Eric," she says as she leads us away from a still shocked Mrs. Northman.

SPOV

This has to be the worst Christmas we have ever spent here at my in-laws and I just can't hold my temper anymore at these frustrating people. Eric and I just aren't ready to think about kids yet, and the more they push and pressure us, the more I'm sure I don't want to bring a child into this family. This is just ludicrous and childish behavior they're both displaying. We aren't in high school anymore and they'll just have to accept that we are adults, capable of making our own decisions.

"You did well back there, standing up to her like that," Godric whispers to me as we approach the door to Mr. Northman's study. I give him a weak smile.

"I can only take so much bullshit from that woman," I tell him as the voices of Eric and his father are rising behind the door before us. Godric looks to me in concern as we stand listening for a time, not wanting to step into the argument between the two Northman men.

"I just don't see why you are settling, Eric," Mr. Northman states.

"I'm not fucking settling for anything. Dammit I'm happy with how my life is, why can't you accept that?" Eric yells back as Godric and I listen in. I feel terrible eavesdropping like this, but I'm secretly happy to finally hear Eric standing up to his father this way.

"You can't possibly be happy working on the road crew, making a measly salary and being stuck in that backwater town," Mr. Northman shouts back.

"Look," Eric says, softening his tone. "I know you don't understand this, but college just isn't for me, okay? I barely was able to graduate high school, and only managed that thanks to Sookie's help," he pleads to his father as Godric gives me a small smile.

"Sookie," Mr. Northman spits out angrily as I tense. "She's the one holding you back, keeping you content to do nothing with your life." I shake my head at his words; they're nothing I haven't heard before and I know they blame me for Eric's supposed failures, but it still hurts to hear them. Hot tears sting my eyes as Godric pulls me into his arms tightly then, as if protecting me from the harsh words.

"Sookie is my wife," Eric retorts angrily. "I don't want to hear you talk about her like that."

"Wife," Eric's father spits out as I flinch at the harshness of that one word. "Is that why she's parading another man before you? I'm not blind Eric, there's obviously something going on between her and your friend," he states as I let out a defeated sigh. Godric looks to me in concern as he mouths ' _sorry'_. I shake my head, placing a kiss to his lips and giving him a small smile as he smiles back at me.

"I know about Sookie and Godric," Eric states as Godric and I share a look of surprise. Oh dear God, this is going to be a fucking disaster. "The three of us live together, Dad. I didn't want to explain this to you, but since you're intent on judging every other aspect of my life you might as well know the truth."

A loud crash sounds then and Godric and I both flinch in the hallway as I reach for the knob to check on my husband. "You're nothing but a disappointment," Mr. Northman states tiredly as I open the door. Eric looks up to us with pain etched on his face and tears spring to my eyes to see him hurting like this.

Godric and I both walk to him then, taking him into our arms and leading him away from the harsh glare of his father. "Fine, take your whore wife and get the hell out of my house," he says as Eric tenses against us.

"Honey, it isn't worth it," I tell him softly as he looks to me in sorrow, nodding lightly as we leave the angry man behind us, still clenching his fists as his face is red in his anger. Somehow we make it through the house without running into Eric's mother and without his father catching up with us. Once we're finally outside all of us let out a sigh of relief as we head to Eric's pickup.

Godric takes Eric's keys and settles behind the wheel as I pull Eric to my lap, resting his head against me as I stroke his hair soothingly. Godric gives us a sympathetic smile as I try to console my husband in my lap. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist as his body rocks with silent sobs and it kills me to see him hurting like this.

My anger is boiling at the actions of his parents. How could any mother or father treat their own child this way, even as an adult? I wish I could yell and scream at them both, telling them what a wonderful person their son is and how he deserves to be treated as such. But arguing with them will only make this worse for Eric and he certainly doesn't need that.

"I'm so sorry," Eric whispers as tears trail down both our faces.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Godric tells him, gripping his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "We knew it'd be bad, I just didn't think things would get that heated," he says as he looks to me in concern over Eric.

"Sweetie, all we can do now is wait for your parents to come to their senses. They'll figure out they're the ones at fault, that they pushed you away," I tell him softly as he sits up, brushing away his tears angrily.

"I don't fucking care," he states. "I'm sick of dealing with their bullshit, we don't need that in our lives," he states as he looks to me with a weak smile. "You're the only thing I need to be happy," he tells me, placing a kiss to my forehead. "I love you," he breathes against my skin as I wrap my arms around his waist and grin up at him.

"I love you too," I tell him as he grins, a genuine smile that melts my heart. Godric clears his throat then and we both look to him as he smirks at us. "And I love you, too," I tell him, leaning across Eric and giving him a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek as he chuckles.

"You're a good friend," Eric says, putting his arm around Godric. "I love you, dude," he says as Godric grins.

"I love you both, now who's up for getting shitfaced tonight?" he asks as we pull into Merlotte's parking lot.

"Oh, fuck yes," Eric cries happily as I let out a small giggle, glad to see my husband back to his joyful self once more. The three of us exit the truck and walk into the bar hand in hand. As I look up to both the men I love I smile, knowing this is how I want to spend the rest of my life, hand in hand with my best friends and lovers.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay, so I seriously had WAY too much fun writing this chapter...I hope you enjoy it! Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14

GPOV

As we pull up to my foster brothers' house I can hear the bass pumping and the loud voices of the party emanating through the night air. A small smile crosses my face at the thought of reuniting with my brothers once more. We really should try and get together more than just the holidays. They're always a riot to be around. I grin down to Sookie who is looking a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as he lets out a small sigh.

"What if they don't like me?" she asks as Eric and I break into laughter.

"Lover, they will adore you, trust me," Eric tells her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. We climb out of my pickup and I take Sookie's free hand as we approach the party that seems to be in full swing already. The front door slams open before us and both Alcide and Quinn are standing there grinning widely. They both take me into a tight hug between them, almost crushing me between their huge, muscled frames.

"Goddy! How the hell are ya'?" Quinn asks, slapping me on the back hard enough to make me stumble.

"Dude, it's been too long," Alcide tells me as he ruffles my hair, an annoying habit of his.

"I'm good," I tell them as I pull Sookie close. "Alcide, Quinn, this is Sookie, and I believe you remember Eric." Both my brothers eye Sookie appreciatively as she blushes slightly and shuffles her feet nervously.

"Eric," Alcide says, putting his arm around him. "Long time no see. How the fuck are ya? Come on in, the party's bitchin'," he says as Sookie lets out a sweet giggle.

"Babe," Quinn says, taking Sookie's small hand into his much larger one. "You are a total knockout. What the hell are you doing wasting your time with these two knuckleheads?" He asks as Sookie beams at him.

He picks her up then, tossing her small frame over his bulging shoulder making Sookie squeak in surprise. "Come on, I'm personally gonna show you a good time tonight, pretty lady," he says as Eric and I chuckle, following behind the three of them.

The music is loud and the crowd is large. I recognize a few faces in the mob, nodding to those we've hung out with before as Eric and I wander to the keg, pouring ourselves a beer. Quinn sits Sookie up on the kitchen counter before him, grinning down at a blushing Sookie. Alcide joins his twin, as he too grins down at her. Eric looks to me shaking his head with a knowing smile.

"Really, how did the two of you manage to snag this hot little number?" Alcide asks us as I roll my eyes.

"This is my wife, fellas," Eric boasts proudly, wrapping his arm around Sookie as she nods in agreement. Alcide looks to me then and I walk to Sookie's other side, putting my own arm around her.

"So if he's the husband," Quinn says pointing to Eric.

"And if she's the wife," Alcide finishes for him.

"What does that make you?" they finish in unison as Sookie bursts into a fit of laughter.

"A very lucky man," I tell them, placing a wet kiss to Sookies cheek as they both grin at me. Suddenly, I'm being picked up between them as they give me dual noogies and slap my back in congratulations.

"Dude, I'm so fucking proud of you right now," Alcide tells me.

"My little brother's all grown up," Quinn says, wiping away imaginary tears as I flip him off, earning me a loud round of laughter.

EPOV

As I watch Godric with his foster brothers, I can't stop the wide grin on my face. The three of them have always been so close and a part of me is jealous he has such a tight relationship with these two when I can't even manage a civil conversation with my parents without it turning into World War three. Whatever, screw my parents, we're here to have a good time and I'm looking forward to reconnecting with the obnoxious twins.

"Are you having fun?" I ask Sookie as I hand her a mixed drink.

"Yeah, I guess I know what Godric meant now, telling me his brothers were unforgettable," she says with a smirk as I place a kiss to her forehead.

"That we are," Quinn tells her as the two twins crouch down to meet Sookie face to face. She blushes slightly as she looks to Godric, who can only shrug at her.

"So, Sookie," Alcide starts. "How is our little brother treating you?"

"Yeah, because if you aren't completely satisfied, I'm sure Alcide and I could pick up the slack," Quinn says as I roll my eyes and Godric shakes his head.

"Um, he's great," Sookie says softly with her ever present blush at the two of them.

"Alright, good," they say together as the lift her up between them. Sookie squeals, looking to us for help but I just chuckle as they guide her into the next room together. Godric walks over, placing a hand to my shoulder.

"I'd say they like her," he says with a grin as we watch them sit Sookie between them on the couch, talking to her animatedly as she sweetly nods and smiles at them.

"What was your first clue?" I ask as we share a laugh. "I'm glad you invited us tonight," I tell him earnestly. "After the Christmas fiasco, it's nice to let loose and have some fun."

"Of course, you two are family now," he tells me, pulling me into a half hug as I return the gesture, thankful to have him with me. "Think we should go check on her?" he asks as I roll my eyes.

"I think we'd better, you're brothers wouldn't hesitate to steal her away if we gave them the chance," I tell him with a smirk as we enter the living room and place ourselves on either arm of the couch as Alcide and Quinn are grilling Sookie.

SPOV

Alright, so I knew Godric had foster brothers, and that they were fraternal twins, but he failed to mention just how incredibly gorgeous the two of them were! Holy shit, it doesn't even seem fair to be surrounded by all this masculine beauty. They are really nothing like Godric; he's so sweet and quiet while these two don't share a serious bone between the two of them. But they're both genuinely nice and I feel fairly comfortable around them, even if they do seem to have a penchant for carrying me around like a ragdoll.

"So, what do the two of you do?" I ask curiously as I glance at their bulging muscles. "Are you, like, body builders or personal trainers or something?" The two of them share a mischievous smile then and my pulse quickens to see them grinning at me like they're the cats and I'm the tiny, defenseless mouse.

"We're male entertainers," Alcide answers as Eric sighs loudly and Godric burst into laughter.

"Oh, so you sing or dance?" I ask curiously, looking back and forth between them wondering what all the fuss is about.

"Oh, we dance," Quinn answers as he waggles his brows at me. Finally, it clicks and I understand what they mean as I gasp and my brows shoot up in surprise.

"You mean you two are strippers?" I ask in a loud whisper as they chuckle together nodding to me. I look up at Godric who shrugs at me and when I look to Eric he is pinching the bridge of his nose, making me wonder what he could possibly be thinking about this revelation.

"You could say that," Alcide answers slyly.

"Have you ever been to a show, Sookie?" Quinn asks with a smirk as I shake my head vehemently.

"No, never," I answer earnestly as the two of them share a look that makes me gulp. They are definitely up to something and I have a feeling it's at my expense. They nod to one another as they lift me between them once more carrying me up to the front of the large, crowded room. Quinn lets go of my legs, leaving me held in Alcide's arms as he drags a chair before us.

Quinn then walks over to the DJ booth, whispering something to the DJ as I look up to Alcide in confusion. He smirks down at me as he sits me on the chair and Quinn joins him as the music quiets. "I think it's time you had your stripper cherry popped, babe," Quinn tells me as I feel my cheeks warming.

"Oh, God, no," I whisper, looking out over the crowd as they chuckle.

"Just relax, you'll have fun, we promise," Alcide tells me as the music begins playing. It's an upbeat song and I take a deep breath, realizing I don't have much choice but to go along with this. It can't be that bad, can it? I mean everyone is staring, but come on! These two are gorgeous; I may as well enjoy this.

Quinn and Alcide stand before me as they begin swaying to the music together and I see Eric and Godric looking on with amused grins. I flip them off as they break into rowdy laughter. My eyes are redirected to the men before me as Quinn strips off his shirt and lowers to his knees before me, rising up and smirking at me as he begins grinding his hips over me.

The crowd is cheering loudly, egging the two of them on as my cheeks flush once more. A shirtless Alcide leans down to my ear then. "Hold on tight," he tells me as Quinn lifts me up into his arms, resting my legs to his broad shoulders and I squeal as I fall back, only to land against Alcide's firm chest. He links my arms with him as the two of them are grinding their hips agianst me. I cover my face as the cheers grow louder around us and I'm flipped once more between the twins.

Thank God I decided to wear jeans instead of my usual dress tonight as I find myself hanging upside down, held between the two of them as they continue their sultry dance against me. My head is now hanging between their grinding hips. I squeeze my eyes shut, beyond embarrassed to be so close to such an intimate part of both Godric's brothers.

Thankfully, I'm flipped again only to find myself pressed tightly between both their firm chests as they grind their hips against my own. I wrap my legs around Quinn's waist to keep from falling and he grins down at me with a wink as I feel my lust rising and quickly replacing my embarrassment.

Dear God, this is beyond sexy and I really need to stop thinking of Godric's brothers like this, although at this moment, it's impossible not to be a little turned on. Once the song ends the twins lift me to sit on their shoulders as the crowd screams and cheers for the three of us. I know I'm blushing harder than I ever have before and I'm thankful when the DJ starts playing music and the crowd begins to disperse.

I'm lowered between the two twins and I smack each their chests as they chuckle at me. "God, you guys, buy a girl a drink first next time," I scold as they lead me back to the couch. I sit between Eric and Godric, who wrap their arms around me.

"You were magnificent, Lover," Eric tells me as I smirk at him, rolling my eyes.

"He's right, I couldn't take my eyes off you," Godric breathes against my ear, nipping it lightly as I let out a small giggle.

"You were right, Goddy, she gave the crowd quite a good show," Quinn says with a smirk as my brows shoot up in shock.

"You knew what they had planned?" I ask accusingly as I poke Godric in the chest. He shrugs at me with a devious grin.

"I had an idea," he replies as I smack him, earning me a round of chuckles.

"Yeah, laugh it up now, but I'm gonna get you both back for this," I warn shooting mock glares to Eric and Godric. Eric tries to mock innocence and I shake my head at him. "Don't even try it; you two are thick as thieves. I know you knew," I accuse as he grins.

"Ah, Sookie, it wasn't that bad was it?" Alcide asks, giving me puppy dog eyes and pushing out his lower lip in an adorable pout.

"Yeah, don't hurt our feelings, at least tell us you had a little fun," Quinn adds as I let out a sigh.

"You two are wonderful dancers," I tell them with a kind smile, kissing each of them on the cheek as Godric and Eric look to me in surprise.

"You're not mad at them?" Eric asks.

"Of course not, how could she stay mad at two adorable guys like us?" Alcide quips with a grin. We share a laugh at that and the rest of the night flies by with lots of drinks and dancing and finally the countdown to the New Year, all the while I'm formulating a plan to get back at my two sneaky lovers for the little show earlier.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me! Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15

EPOV

As Godric and I are driving back home after another day of work, I find myself grinning. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life and even after all the drama of the holidays; our relationship is damn near perfect. I have my best friend at my side and the love of the woman who holds my heart in her tiny hands. There's nothing more I could possibly ask for.

"Honey, we're home," I call out as Godric and I enter the front door.

"I'm back here," she sings out as I grin over at Godric. He smirks at me as we slip off our work boots and wander back to the bedroom in hopes of enjoying some fun, naked Sookie time. But when I enter the bedroom I come to an abrupt halt causing Godric to slam into me as I take in the unbelievable scene before me on the bed.

Sookie, Pam, and Amelia are all sitting together, each of them donning a skimpy cheerleader uniform and my jaw drops thinking I have finally managed to fulfill my ultimate fantasy. "Lover?" I ask breathily as Godric peaks around me only to gasp in shock and then grin widely at the three girls before us.

This can't be real, dear God this is just too perfect. I shake my head and pinch my arm to make sure I'm not dreaming when Sookie gives me a playful smirk. "Well, isn't this what you two said you wanted?" Sookie asks us as she runs her hands over each girl's side and I think I lose the ability to talk for a moment as my mouth goes dry and all semblance of thought ceases in my suddenly blood deprived brain.

"Oh, thank you, Jesus," Godric whispers as the two of us approach the bed together in full on attack mode.

Sookie sits up on her knees then, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head. "Ah, ah, ah," she says as we stop our movements. "You two just sit right there," she commands, pointing at the small love seat as Amelia and Pam chuckle softly.

"But, Sookie-," Godric starts as Sookie holds up her hand.

"Sit," she commands as we plop to the love seat together feeling like scolded children. I can't help the pout on my face and as the girls giggle at us. Now I know this must be our punishment for our little stunt we pulled on Sookie at the New Year's Eve party. Fucking hell.

"So, we hear you like to watch," Pam purrs as she lifts up the back of Sookie's short skirt and slaps her ass, causing Sookie to gasp and the two of us to shift uncomfortably in our seats, having to adjust our suddenly too tight jeans. Holy shit, this is going to kill me. Pam runs her hands over Sookie's bared cheeks, smirking at us as Amelia begins kissing Sookie.

A small keening sound escapes my throat and I curse myself for being so utterly whipped right now as Sookie grins over at us. Sookie keeps her eye contact with us as she slowly runs her tongue over the column of Amelia's throat. At the same time, Pam is gripping Sookie's hair and placing wet kisses along her jawline. Godric lets out a small whimper and the three girls grin, knowing we're both dying right now.

"You think we've punished them enough?" Sookie asks the girls with a grin as I'm desperately hoping this torture is over.

"I don't know," Amelia answers with a smirk. "They do look pretty pathetic right now. What do you think, Pam?" she asks as I give them my best pleading eyes. Pam gives us an evil grin and I silently vow to kick her ass later if she doesn't end this torture right fucking now.

"Oh, I suppose," she concedes. "But seeing as I may never get a chance like this again," she says, gripping Sookie's face into her hands. "I'm gonna enjoy this," she purrs as she crashes her mouth to Sookie's causing Sookie to let out a squeak of surprise as the kiss quickly deepens between them.

Amelia just shakes her head, grinning at her advantageous lover, while Godric and I sit paralyzed overcome with lust at the erotic display before us. Pam finally pulls away from a gasping Sookie with a beaming grin just about the time I realize I can't hold back any longer.

GPOV

I don't think I've ever been this turned on in my entire life and I swear to God if I don't get to touch Sookie soon, I'm going to keel over and die right on this worn, tattered love seat. Amelia and Pam scoot off the bed then, smirking over at the two of us. "You boys have fun now," Amelia tells us.

"She's all warmed up for you," Pam adds with a wink as the two exit the room together in a fit of giggles. Eric and I stand together then and Sookie's eyes widen as she realizes this little plan of hers is about to backfire on her in the best way possible. Our clothes are thrown away quickly as the two of us pounce onto the bed sending Sookie into a fit of giggles.

"Lover, that wasn't very nice of you to tease us like that," Eric tells her as he nips along her throat, pulling her against him tightly. He unzips her tiny crop top and peels it over her head as she grins at us both.

"You're right, Eric," I answer as I lower myself before the two of them. "I think maybe it's our turn to tease her back a little," I tell him with a smirk as he grins down at me. I lift Sookie's short, pleaded skirt and spread her silken thighs as she lets out a small whimper. I grin knowing we've only just begun.

I run my fingers over the lace of her panties and Sookie gasps as Eric lays her back over his chest. I grin up at her as I lower my face to her center, pushing away the tiny material and giving her a slow lick through her warm folds. Sookie grasps my hair tightly and I latch my mouth over her warm, wet center causing her hips to buck beneath me.

Eric holds her firmly in place with one hand as he turns her face to capture Sookie's mouth with his own. I watch as their kiss deepens and I begin sucking at Sookie's swollen nub causing a sweet moan to escape her throat. I swirl my tongue around her nub as Eric cups her amazing breasts above me, running his thumbs over her hardened nipples as Sookie's eyes roll back in ecstasy.

I slip a finger inside her tight entrance and continue my sucking on her heated core as her thighs tremble at either side of me. It doesn't take long before her walls clench over my finger and I grin as I lap up the exquisite juices of her release. Eric grins down at me as he turns Sookie to face him.

She's flushed and gasping from her orgasm as I mold myself along her back and Eric spreads her thighs, aligning himself at her entrance as she straddles him, lowering herself slowly over him and humming in pleasure as she sheathes him fully inside her. I wrap my arms around her tightly as Eric grips onto her hips, lifting her over him and pumping inside her deeply.

Sookie turns her head, cupping my face and bringing her mouth to mine as Eric continues thrusting inside her. A moan escapes my throat as her wet tongue caresses my own and I lose myself in her sweet kiss, gripping her hair and grinding my hardened erection against her, matching my rhythm to Eric's as she rocks between us.

She reaches down then, taking me into her small hand and begins stroking me. I purr against her lips at the feel of her gripping me tightly and pumping her warm palm over me. "Sookie," I whisper against her ear, as my head falls against her shoulder. I nuzzle her neck, kissing and sucking lightly at her sensitive skin as she moans between us.

I place my own hand over hers, helping her pump me harder as I feel my climax approaching and my head rolls back as I find my release against her hand. I collapse against her as she cries out, trembling beneath me as Eric and her find their own release together below me.

I wrap my arms around Sookie, flipping us to our sides as I spoon her flushed, sweating body to my own. Eric turns to face her, kissing her softly as we relearn to breathe together in a mass of tangled limbs. I breathe in Sookie's sweet scent, stroking her silken hair as a small smile crosses my face.

I don't know how we managed to come to this point in our lives. It's crazy to think my best friend and I both fell in love with the same blonde haired, blue eyed, beauty, only to end up with her here together, but as unconventional as this relationship may be, I wouldn't want it any other way. I have my two best friends, who I love more than words can say and I plan on spending the rest of my life just like this with the two of them.

SPOV

I let out a contented sigh as I'm being held between the two men I love. Once we got back from the New Year's Eve party, I talked to the girls about my plans and they were only too eager to help me get them back. I guess my little plan to tease them kind of backfired on me though, not that I'm complaining because that was beyond incredible.

"So, were you two at least surprised?" I ask as they grin down at me.

"Shocked is more like it," Godric tells me with a chuckle.

"Lover, I think you made our entire year with that little stunt," Eric tells me with a smirk. "Pam's as well," he adds with a chuckle.

"Oh my God, they were both so excited to help me out," I tell them with a giggle. "And damn is she a good kisser," I tell them as they grin down at me. "Don't even think about it," I scold. "That was a one-time thing to get you back for the little strip show."

"Feel free to punish us anytime if it ends like this," Godric tells me as he nips my ear playfully. He rises from the bed then and I look at him in confusion. He exits the room and my chest tightens in panic as I remember the first night when he ran from us both. I look to Eric who looks just as concerned and we both sit up together when Godric enters the room once more with a wide grin.

I let out a sigh of relief and Eric visibly relaxes as Godric approaches us. He climbs back on the bed before us and I see he's hiding something behind his back. "A belated Christmas present?" I ask him playfully as he grins.

"Something like that," he answers as I look to Eric. He shrugs at me and my curiosity is peaked as I look to Godric for answers. "So, I had a talk with your grandmother," he starts as his brows pinch and he looks nervous. "Anyways she got me thinking and I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me," he tells me as he pulls a small box from behind him and holds it before me.

I look to Eric who is beaming at the two of us as Godric flips open the box to display a sparkling, sapphire ring. Hot tears prick my eyes as he plucks the ring from the box and takes my hand in his. "These months the three of us have shared together have been the happiest of my entire life and I want you to know that I'm committed to this relationship and that I have every intention of spending the rest of my life here with you both, if you'd agree to have me," he explains nervously as his hands begin to shake.

Tears stream down my cheeks as I lean forward placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Of course, I never want to lose you. I love you, Godric," I whisper to him as he grins widely.

"I love you, too, Sookie, always," he says with a warm smile that makes me melt. He pushes the ring over my finger, stacking it over my wedding bands and I smile at the joined rings as Eric scoots behind me. He takes my hand into his and a small smile crosses his face.

"Nicely done," he tells Godric with a grin and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding knowing he approves of this as well.

"I did have a little help from Amelia and Pam, which is probably why they took it easy on us today," he says with a smirk and the three of us laugh, knowing he is probably right; I was actually surprised by how quickly they ended our little teasing display earlier. "But seriously, you need to wear this uniform more often," he teases as he tugs at my skirt.

"I thought you might like that," I tell him with a wink as Eric chuckles behind me. "Get over here, you goof," I say, pulling him to me and squeezing him to my chest as Eric wraps his long legs around us. I run my hands through Godric's soft, dark hair with a soft smile.

The three of us certainly had a rocky start with this love triangle, but in a strange way it somehow managed to make us even closer than we were before. I know the three of us will get strange stares and awkward glances; hell my own brother still gives us a funny look when we run into him, but none of that matters.

We have the love we share with one another and that's more than enough for me.

THE END

 **AN: I know, I know, I have a bad habit of ending these stories with the proposal. I've had a couple readers ask me about what happens next in my stories and I'm thinking maybe I should add an epilogue or two to my stories so you can see where they end up a few years down the line…**

 **Thank you all for reading! I have plans for yet another all human story…so if you're interested in reading more, keep an eye out for my next one!** **J**


End file.
